


Transformers Prime: Changed Fate

by DarkZhadow1177



Category: Star Wars, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alt-Mode Sexual Interfacing, Alternate Universe, Cybertronian Culture (Transformers), F/F, F/M, M/M, Mandalorian Clans (Star Wars), Multi, Planet Mandalore (Star Wars), Supernatural Elements, The Jedi Order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 38,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkZhadow1177/pseuds/DarkZhadow1177
Relationships: Airachnid/Arcee (Transformers), Arcee & Jack Darby, Arcee/June Darby, Arcee/Skywarp (Transformers), Jack Darby & June Darby, Jack Darby & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

A Re-writing of some of the events of Transformers Prime, touching on various things have bothered me in the past. Such as: Why was their no more members on Team Prime? Who was Jack's father and what was he like? Where there any other humans that new about the Autobot and Decepticon war, and if so could they handle their own against them? And what if some Decepticon joined the Autobots like Airachnid, Soundwave, Predaking and my personal favorite from the IDW comics Tarn to join Team Prime, and one more of having a former civilian scientist AKA Skywarp help Team Prime? I personally hope it. now it is just a transformers and Star Wars crossover


	2. Darkness Rising

~Nevada desert, 6:47 a.m. 15 miles from Jasper~

Cliffjumper was driving down the roads of the Nevada desert, talking to Arcee and Skywarp, two of his partners that have been with him through thick and thin situations back on Cybertron. "~So I kicked the boot!" He said into the comms, boasting about his 'heroing' escape from New York city's police department car-pound...

"New York's finest soil themselves." "You shouldn't have done that Cliffjumper, you could have hurt those police officers..." Skywarp said after Arcee spoke of her joke, they were driving a few miles away from where Cliffjumper was driving himself....

Arcee was driving in her navy blue motorcycle form and Skywarp was in his small black and yellow stripped car form, ir was a C7-Z51, he was driving along with Arcee....

Eons ago Arcee found Skywarp in buried cyro-stasis pod back on Cybertron and he's stayed with her ever since, not wanting to leave her side as she was the only one he truly trusted and to himself loved her, but he has yet to confess to her...

Then Cliffjumper spoke up again as his scanner was going off. "Hold on, I'm getting a big energon signal." He said as he drove to where the energon signal was coming from. "Do you need help Cliff? It won't take me long..." Skywarp asked. "Na, I got this covered Skyguy." Cliffjumper answered as he transformed and looked down at the massive energon crystals in the small valley...

"Raw beautiful Energon." He said as he hopped down into the crystals...

Skywarp sighed as he and Arcee drove, Arcee angled one of her rear-view mirrors to looked at Skywarp's vehicle form. Skywarp had been in a few battles here and there, but he was still just a civilian, He hasn't ever really seen action before....

"Skywarp, you know that it's just some energon, Cliff is just gonna set up a beacon so Ratchet, Ironhide and Bulkhead can get them..." she said as she slowed down to be right next to Skywarp as they drove...

"I know....I just...I want to really help, I know I can." Skywarp answered his beast friend and partner, but then Skywarp just so happened to look in one of his own rear-view mirrors to see the decepticon warship the Nemesis disable its cloaking technology. Skywarp swerved his breaks as he turned his car-form around. "ARCEE LOOK!" he shouted, Arcee turned around and saw the massive warship...

"Uh, guys...about that help..." Cliffjumper's voice said into the comm-link. "Skywarp GO, I'll follow!" Arcee said as Skywarp transformed into his small jet form, and flew off and Arcee sped after him, she then radioed for Optimus and the others as she followed Skywarp...

"Optimus, Cliffjumper found a large pocket of raw energon, but the Nemesis showed up, we think he needs help from all of us!" She said into the comm-link...

"We will attempt to get there as fast as we can" Optimus Prime answered, he then contacted the other Autobots: Ratchet, Prowl, Ironhide, Bulkhead and Bumblebee. Skywarp flew as he tracked Cliffjumper's signal, but then he saw an explosion in the distance...

"Oh no..." he whispered as he went to max speed, but then he saw the Nemesis turned to face where Skywarp and Arcee was coming from. "SKYWARP GET DOWN!" Arcee's voice yelled up to the seeker, Skywarp then transformed into his cybertronian form and landed on his back next to a large rock. "Ow..." he groaned in slight pain, Arcee then transformed into her cybertronian form and helped Skywarp up, but then then Nemesis departed and flew over Arcee and Skywarp, Arcee then pushed Skywarp against the Rock, using her body to essentially shield Skywarp's own small form from being seen by the warship...

Luckily no decepticon troopers flew down to attack them. Skywarp then spoke into his comm-link. "Cliff?Are you alright?" He asked but nothing was his answer, this got Arcee and Skywarp both worried. "Cliffjumper?" He asked again, still no answer. Skywarp and Arcee then went to where Cliffjumper's last signal was in the now smoldering energon deposit, soon the rest of the Autobots joined Arcee and Skywarp, aside from Prowl. Arcee and Skywarp looked all in the crater, all of the energon must have been ignited by either a lose shot, but Cliffjumper's body was nowhere to be seen....

Skywarp and Arcee kept looking around the smoldering ruins, Skywarp then noticed a shiny piece of metal on the ground. Skywarp walked over to see what the metal was, he then picked it up...

It was one of Cliffjumper's horns. "Oh no..." he said as he looked over to Optimus and Ratchet, Ratchet then pulled up his vitals scanner and Cliffjumper's just went off. "Cliffjumper's life signal just went off..." Ratchet said, just as a police styled Lamborghini that was white and red-stripped vehicle arrived, it then transformed into Prowl. "Sorry I'm late, I was the farthest away..." he said as he approached the team, Skywarp looked down and then back to Arcee. Prowl then looked all around at the current scene. Placing a small grip on his beard-like plating on his face....

"Arcee, Skywarp....I'm so sorry..." he said to the two, Arcee didn't answer at first, she just looked like she was about to mourn, but she kept it in. "Well...it happened..." "Arcee~" "Skywarp, come on. And if you all don't mind, me and Skywarp want to keep humanity safe..." Arcee said as she walked off. Skywarp tried to follow her but Prowl pulled him aside to talk. "Skywarp, keep an eye on her, you know her the most. And know your the closest to her as a friend now, just to make sure she doesn't get reckless." He said to Skywarp who nodded as he transformed into his vehicle form and followed Arcee, Prowl then turned to Optimus...

"The Decepticons are showing more activity now than ever..." he said to the leader. "Indeed Prowl, The Decepticons have usually not risked attacking any Autobots in decades. This means only one thing....he is coming...." Optimus said as he looked to the sunrise. "Megatron? He's been gone for Eons...we don't even know if he's alive..." Prowl said as he looked to Bumblebee and Bulkhead. "Don't give into rumors Prowl...Megatron is alive....I can feel it...." Optimus said as he turned to where Prowl was, but Prowl was heading to Jasper Nevada, following Arcee and Skywarp, just keeping his distance...

Skywarp and Arcee pulled into a fast-food restaurant called the KO burger to probably take a break and talk to each other. Skywarp and Arcee deployed their holograms to talk without drawing attention to themselves from the humans. "Arcee, we've still got each other I guess..." Skywarp said, trying in vain to start a conversation. Arcee didn't answer, she then retracted her hologram, Skywarp turned his holograms head to look at the blue motorcycle Autobot....

Skywarp wanted to talk more, but he knew it would be a bit before even he could get Arcee to talk...

Just then a human teenager came out of the restaurant doors, this teen was named Jack Darby, he worked for the fast-food joint for a few months as of now, Jack then noticed the navy blue motorcycle next to the black and yellow stripped C7-Z51 with the guy in full black and yellow leather clothes and a black motorcycle helmet on. Jack didn't pay Skywarp's hologram any mind. "Whoa nice." He said as he examined the Blue motorcycle, both Arcee and Skywarp were now focused on the human and did not see the two Veicons pulling up behind them...

To Be Continued...


	3. The Children

Jack Darby climbed onto Arcee and grabbed a hold of her handles, Arcee knew that she couldn't hurt this human, but pray to Primus that she doesn't go off the rails. Jack started to talk. "One day I will ride one of you someday..." Jack basically whispered to the motorcycle...

"Uh, hey." Skywarp's voice called out, Jack turned to see the driver in the car next to him. "...Your know people say that vehicles have feelings, and you just basically molested her..." Skywarp said to Jack. "Oh uh, sorry. Is this Your bike?" Jack asked the driver. "No, it's......my girlfriend's..." Skywarp said, Arcee turned one of her rear-view mirrors to look at him...

Skywarp then sent a text message to Arcee. 

'Don't look at me please'

'No, You need to know what your getting yourself into'

Arcee answered to Skywarp's text, then the Veicons turned their lights on, Skywarp and Arcee looked back to see the two Decepticons. "What the?" "Drive!" Arcee yelled as she burned rubber with Jack still on her, Skywarp followed and the Veicons chased after them, Arcee drove up into an alleyway and let Jack get off. "Don't talk about us or we'll hunt you down!" Arcee yelled at him 

To be continued


	4. The Children Part Two

Arcee attempted to speed off, but she then saw the Veicons stop in front of Jack, Skywarp slammed into the cons and opened his car door. He apologized to the Decepticons as Jack got in, Skywarp then followed Arcee as they sped down the hallway, as they where speeding on the road a yellow Camaro with black stripes came over to Skywarp's side, It was Bumblebee. "Friend of yours?" "He's family!" Skywarp answered to jack's question. Arcee, Skywarp and Bumblebee led the cons down to a flood-drain where a small teen was playing with a remote control CR toy that looked like Bumblebee. Skywarp had Jack get out as The Veicons transformed into their robot forms, Bumblebee, Arcee and Skywarp transformed into their own robot forms, Bumblebee took a step and landed onto Raf's toy car, crushing it. Bumblebee looked over at the small boy with a look of 'sorry' in his optics. "It's okay." Raf said as Jack, Raf and the transformers heard a police siren...

"That's Prowl!" Skywarp said as the Police car jumped up above the Veicons and Transformed into Prowl as he landed onto a Veicon. It's at this time that Jack and Raf ran to the nearest sewer pipe as one of the Veicons chased after them. 

Skywarp and Arcee attacked the chasing Jack and Raf. "What are they?" Raf asked the taller teenager. "Giant robots that turn into cars or cars that turn into giant robots!" Jack answered as they got into the sewer pipe as the Veicon reached into the pipe. But Bumblebee stopped the Veicon, beating the Decepticon down. Bumblebee then lowered his head to see the two teens, he then beeped at them. "Thank you." Raf said. "Wait you can understand it?" Jack asked. "Yeah, he's using a computer-based Morse-code." Raf answered...

Both of the Veicons were now dead on the ground. Prowl then saw Bumblebee with his head near a sewer pipe. "Bee, what's in the pipe?" he asked the Autobot scout. Bumblebee looked at Prowl and beeped, answering him. Prowl rolled his optics, great just great! "Kids, come out. We are not going to hurt you." Prowl said, Jack and Raf got out of the pipe and Prowl got down on one knee to the humans. "Look, were Autobots. Don't try to find us, we will find you, or at least I will since I know where you two live. Go home, both of you." Prowl explained and gave the two a warning to them. Jack and Raf nodded as they climbed up to get to the main roads. Prowl looked to the trio of Autobots with him. "If Optimus asks, tell him the truth. Let him decide to do." he said to them, Arcee then looked over to Skywarp, catching both Bumblebee and Prowl's attention. "Girlfriend huh?" she simply said, Skywarp turned his head to her, his cheeks glowing yellow. "It was the only thing...I-I could think of at the time..." Skywarp said, he was flustered. "He was talking to the older human, saying that vehicles have feelings, and said that I was his girlfriend's motorcycle …" Arcee explained, Prowl and Bumblebee looked at Skywarp, their faces full of smugness, making Skywarp blush harder...

~Back at Autobot Base~

Optimus was monitoring Decepticon activity on Teletran-one when Prowl, Bumblebee, Arcee and Skywarp pulled in. "You've returned..." Optimus said as he looked at the group. "We had a run in with some Veicons, But those humans got in the way..." Arcee lamented. "Humans?" Optimus asked, turning his attention to the four Autobots. "Two human teenagers: Jack Darby and the other, Raf Esquirel." Prowl said as he read out their files he had on them as well as the whole population of Jasper Nevada, out of all the other cities and countries he had logged due to his OCD. "Even so, these humans know of our existence, You must find them and bring them here." Optimus said to Arcee and Prowl. "Darby.... Wait Prowl don't you know someone by that name?" Skywarp asked the officer. "Yeah... a few years ago, But she's kept our secret safe so far." Prowl answered...

The next day Jack and Raf were leaving the high school when Bumblebee pulled in front of them and chimed for Raf. "He's here for me, yours are over there." Raf said, Jack looked over to see a navy blue motorcycle and a black C7-Z51 with yellow stripes over there in the parking spots. Jack walked over to the two. "Choose which one." Skywarp said in his hologram. Jack smiled as he looked at Arcee, none of the three noticing the punk girl sitting few feet away. Miko was drawing a doodle of the two vehicles. Skywarp and Arcee with Jack riding her drove off. "So are you guys government experiments? Or am I dreaming?" Jack asked, Arcee and Skywarp pulled over into an alleyway and Arcee had Jack get off as the two transformed and both kneeled down to him...

"We are Very real, Darby." Arcee said as she looked down at the teenager. "So are you just advanced Robots? Aliens?" Jack questioned further, Skywarp was about to speak but he then closed his mouth as his optic's widened. Arcee and Jack turned to look where Skywarp was looking to see a girl standing there, looking in awe at Arcee and Skywarp. "Whoa, Cool!" the girl said. "Scrap..." Arcee and Skywarp said in unison. Soon Miko was in the drivers seat of Skywarp's vehicle form and Jack continued to ride Arcee's motorcycle form to the base. Ratchet opened the base's front doors as Arcee and Skywarp entered it. Prowl and Optimus we're the first two that Jack and Miko saw. "I see you got another teen I see..." Prowl said sarcastically and crossed his arms. "She came out of nowhere." Skywarp said as Miko exited is vehicle form. "Miko Nakadia, did you ditch school?" Prowl asked the punk girl. "Uh... no, I saw this guy just get on the blue bike and he and this robo-dude here drove into a alleyway, I thought that they were steeling the bike for parts!" Miko said and explained. "No you didn't, you just followed us..." Skywarp said, getting Miko to cringe. "Be thankful that lying isn't necessarily a crime." Prowl said as Optimus walked in front of him. Bumblebee then entered in and let Raf out. "So, what are you all?" Jack asked again. "We are sentient autonomous beings known as Cybertronians, we are at war, we are the Autobots. We are at war with the Decepticons, and army that only want to conquer and rule innocent worlds." Optimus explained to the three human teenagers. "Basically, were alien robots that can disguise ourselves as cars and other vehicles." Prowl added to Optimus's explanation...

"My name is Optimus Prime, I am the leader of the Autobots you see before you, You have already met Arcee, my second in command along with her partner Skywarp and our scout Bumblebee. Prowl here is our humans and weapons expert, Over here is Bulkhead and Ironhide, our two wreakers and two of the strongest of their units, And the elderly one in the back there is Ratchet, our medic." Optimus said, introducing the children to the bots and vise versa. Skywarp smiled to the teens, getting a smile from Miko back. Ratchet then spoke up as he was looking at Teletran-one. "That's not possible..." he said, the Autobots turned to him. "What is it?" Prowl asked the old field-medic. "Cliffjumper's life signal just came back online... But that's not possible..." Ratchet explained, Arcee and Skywarp perked up. "What?" they both said as they walked over to see the computer. "Wait, who is Cliffjumper?" Jack Darby asked, confused. "He was our friend, but he's dead, isn't he?" Skywarp said to Jack and then asked Ratchet. "Well, it might be a trap. But weirder things have happened with Cliff..." Prowl half-joked as he thought to himself as he scratched his Beard-plates...

"But It's Cliff!" Skywarp said out loud...

"Hm, it's in an Energon Mine." Ironhide said in his southern accent. "Optimus, should we risk it?" Prowl asked the Autobot leader, Optimus looked to the vitals on the screen, the faint spark-beat of Cliffjumper's vitals. "Ratchet, set the groundbridge to a narrow part of the mine, Arcee, Prowl, Bumblebee, Skywarp and I will go and attempt to rescue Cliffjumper and attempt to take over the mine." Optimus said to Ratchet, Prowl, Arcee, Bumblebee readied themselves. Skywarp then pulled Arcee over to talk. "Arcee, what are we going to say to him?" he asked her, Arcee looked at Skywarp for a moment. "Let's just focus on getting him is he's there..." She finally said, Ratchet then opened the groundbridge. "Autobots, roll out!" Optimus said as he transformed into his semi-truck form, followed by the others. Jack, Miko and Raf looked in awe as the GroundBridge was activated. The Autobots then drove into the portal...

The GroundBridge opened and the Autobots exited and transformed back into their robot forms. Bumblebee scouted ahead with Arcee to see the layout of the mine and count it's troops, Optimus and Prowl approached from a distance, Skywarp looked around the mine and he then noticed a red limp up on a cliff above the large Energon crystals. "Look up there, It's Cliff!" Skywarp shouted, alerting the troopers. "Damn it Skywarp!" Prowl said as the Veicons opened fire on the Autobots, Skywarp ran. He was running to get up to where Cliffjumper was laying, some Veicons opened fire on him But Arcee and the others would kill them. Skywarp then got to Cliffjumper, he was cut in half and he was bleeding. "Don't worry Cliff, I've got....you?" Skywarp said as he looked at his former partner's corpse. Cliffjumper looked up to Skywarp, he was covered in a dark purple like Energon liquid. Skywarp couldn't examine any longer as Cliffjumper pounced on him! "Skywarp, don't hug him!" Prowl yelled, not knowing the actual danger Skywarp was in. "HELP! He's trying to kill me!" Skywarp cried out, Arcee then took off like a bullet, she ran up and transformed into her bike form and sped up to Skywarp's position. Cliffjumper was about to rip Skywarp's throat out, Arcee then rammed Cliffjumper, sending him to the jagged crystals bellow. "Skywarp, are you alright?" Arcee asked as she helped Skywarp up. "Yes, I think I am. What happened to Cliffjumper~" "AUTOBOTS!" The voice of StarScream interrupted Skywarp's question, all of the bots looked up to see StarScream there. "He has the High ground!" Prowl joked until he saw that StarScream was holding a bomb. "StarScream..." Skywarp said sadly. "Goodbye!" StarScream said as he activated the bomb and tossed it to the jagged crystals where Cliffjumper was and he transformed into his jet form and flew off. Arcee and Skywarp transformed into their car forms and sped down the cliff and joined the Autobots. "Ratchet open the GroundBridge again!" Prowl yelled into the com-link. The GroundBridge portal appeared at the end of the tunnel exit of the mine, the Autobots all sped down to the portal as the bomb went off, igniting the crystals, causing the mine along with Cliffjumper to be destroyed...

The blue flames chased after the Autobots, hot on their tails, but they were able to make it, with the flames almost entering the base! "WHOA!" Miko shouted in awe. The Autobots returned to their robot forms, Skywarp then faltered. "Skywarp!" Arcee said as she held him up, she and the other bots then noticed the bizarre purple Energon crystal in Skywarp's hand. "Skywarp? Where did you get that?" Arcee asked him. "This was in Cliffjumper's chest, you kicked him and this broke off from him..." Skywarp said as he fell down to his knees. "Skywarp, give me the Dark Energon..." Optimus said as he came over to Skywarp's side, Skywarp gave Optimus the crystal, Arcee helped Skywarp over to the Med-bay table. Ratchet started his examination of Skywarp. "Hm, Their is residue from that Dark Energon on Skywarp's hand." he said, Skywarp and Arcee looked at Skywarp's hand that had some Dark Energon-like sludge on it. "This was all over Cliffjumper... But I feel a bit better now, I guess holding the crystal made me sick-ish..." Skywarp said as he got back up, clearly a lot better now. "So you guys can get sick?" Miko Questioned. "Yeah, we can get sick, injured and even die..." Prowl answered her question. "Hm, Sorry about Cliffjumper though..." Jack said to Arcee and Skywarp. "That's alright Jack, It was stupid of me to think we could save him, he would have liked you..." Skywarp said as he looked at Jack. "Optimus, we should probably assign some of us to keep the teens safe, The Decepticons might go after them..." Prowl said to Optimus, who nodded in response. "Indeed, We will have to... for there sake..." Optimus answered, he looked at the available Autobots in front of him as well as the humans. "Skywarp, You will take care of Miko..." Optimus said to the civilian Autobot. Skywarp looked to Miko and smiled, getting a smile from her as well and a judgmental look from Arcee to Optimus. "Arcee, You will protect Jack here..." Optimus said. Arcee started to shake, Skywarp looking at her. "Woo, I'm feeling a little off like Skywarp..." she said as she fell into Skywarp's arms. "Not so fast there Arcee..." Skywarp said with a grin, Prowl scoffing at Arcee's attempt to 'Be' sick. "And Bumblebee will keep Raf safe..." Optimus said to his scout. Miko, Jack and Raf all looked up at their new protectors. Skywarp, Arcee and Bumblebee looked down at them, Skywarp smiling, Arcee was indifferent and Bumblebee tried to show his glee on his face by giving Raf a thumbs up....

(There will be a time skip in the next chapter)


	5. Airachnid

~A few months have passed~

Skywarp, Arcee, Jack and Miko where walking in the middle of the woods, Jack was swatting at some bugs flying around him, Miko had not asked him if he needed some bug spray. "Should have told me you had bug spray~" Jack groaned as he kept swatting. Skywarp was ahead of Arcee, Jack and Miko as he was holding the scanner, Arcee looked down at Jack and Miko as they continued to talk. "huh, I got the feeling that we should have brought Prowl with us...Found anything Skywarp?" Arcee said aloud and asked Skywarp. "We are getting close, about a few more meters..." Skywarp answered as he stopped for a moment. Arcee stopped, Jack and Miko stopped too. But then Skywarp put the scanner devise away and ran ahead. Arcee looked down at Jack and Miko an nodded for them that they found it. "So....What's it like to be with Skywarp?" Miko asked Arcee as they walked. "He's alright. He's been with me through the rough and even some worse things I've been in..." Arcee said as they continued to walk, soon Arcee, Jack and Miko could see what Skywarp found... 

It was a Cybertronian ship...

It was still smoldering from it's crash, Miko gasped as she saw it. "Is it an Autobot ship?" Jack asked Arcee, but before she could answer, Skywarp emerged from the ship with a confused and scared look on his face. Arcee and the teens came over to his side. Skywarp looked at Arcee for a moment. "It's 'her' ship..." he said, Arcee at first didn't understand what Skywarp had said but it then clicked in her mind. "Who's ship?" Jack asked, getting Arcee and Skywarp's attention to the two teens. "Airachnid." Skywarp and Arcee said together, Skywarp sounding more scared and Arcee being more angry. "Jack and Miko, we have to get them out of here~" Skywarp tried to say but then Airachnid emerged from the trees, Arcee and Skywarp readied themselves to fight. But before they could get the chance Airachnid was electrocuted, screaming in pain as she fell forward. Skywarp and Arcee looked at each other. "Target is subdued!" The voice of a solider shouted out. "Skywarp transform and be quiet!" Arcee whispered as she transformed quietly, Skywarp did as well. Before Jack and Miko could get in Skywarp to hide a pair of flashlights came down onto them. "Freeze!" A different voice called out from where the flashlights were from, Jack and Miko raised their hands. The soldiers that were aiming their rifles at Jack and Miko were not dressed like the usual soldiers you would see, they were wearing black combat armor and they were lined with grey stripes and they had advanced looking rifles, They also had what looked like ceramic masks, then their was the supposed commander of the group. He wore blue robe-like upper clothes as he had combat pants and let his black hair flow with the white stripes in it, he was wearing a ceramic mask as well. "Look, we don't want any trouble, we'll just~" "There is no need Jack...." the leader said as he walked up to Jack and Miko, his troops lowering their guns and kneeling on one knee as Their leader stopped in front of Jack and Miko. "Wait, how do you know my name?" Jack asked as he lowered his arms, Miko doing the same. Skywarp and Arcee were exchanging text messages between each other, talking about what to do...

S: "Who are these people?"

A: "I do not know." 

S: "How dose that man know Jack's Name?!" 

A: "I DO NOT KNOW, VECTOR SIGMA!" 

S: "Sorry...."

The leader looked to Airachnid and walked over to her body, one of his soldiers bringing a restriction bolt and a rather large remote. "Install the Restriction bolt, do it to were she cannot reach." The leader said as the Trooper bowed down and started to install the bolt. "You still did not tell me how you know who I am!" Jack shouted this time. the leader then walked up to Jack, inches being the space where their faces are. "It's been so long, I'm still sorry I left you and your mother...." The Leader said as he placed a hand on Jack's shoulder, Jack's eyes slowly widening as he was connecting the dots...

"....Son...." Jack's Father said, killing the silence...


	6. Jack's father and Arcee and Skywarp's relationship

Jack and Miko's jaws both dropped as Jack's father said that word. "What?" Jack said as he felt raindrops hit his head. "Son, I wanted us to meet at a better time than.....this... these soldiers here are under my command, we are members of a group of individuals called The Primordial Syndicate, We know of your two Cybertronian friends Arcee and Skywarp. This one here on the ground is yours, as long as you don't bring us up to Agent Fowler or any of the civilians of Jasper... Jack, you and Miko and your friends take this Cybertronian and do with her as you please, just know that I will come to find you someday...Son..." Jack's father said as he turned to see his soldiers, but before Jack could say anything his father and the troopers vanished into thin air, as well as Airachnid's ship. Skywarp and Arcee transformed and looked around. "there gone..." Skywarp said as he walked over to Airachnid on the ground and picked the Restriction bolt remote from the ground. "that was your dad?" Miko asked Jack, stunned from the moments before. "I....I guess it was... but I was five when he left me and my mom..." Jack said as he looked up to Skywarp and Arcee. Arcee looked down at Airachnid on the ground, during the war on Cybertron Airachnid captured Skywarp and Tailgate to Interrogate them for information on an Autobot attack that not even Arcee knew about, but Airachnid didn't believe Skywarp's cries that he didn't know about the attack and she killed Tailgate in front of Skywarp, scaring him on his right cheek and then attempting to force herself onto him. But Skywarp was saved before she could do that, and Arcee stopped two Autobot troopers from executing Skywarp for 'alleged' treason...

"*Prowl, activate the groundbridge and bring your cuffs, we've got news....as well as a prisoner*" Arcee said into her com-link, Arcee and Skywarp picked Airachnid up as the groundbridge appeared and they and the humans entered, Prowl then saw Airachnid. "Airachnid? Jeez, imma need my other cuffs as well..." Prowl said as he left to his room to get a advanced pair of cuffs for Airachnid's spider limbs. Soon Airachnid woke up and looked at Skywarp and lunged at him, but Skywarp activated the restriction bolt and green electricity started to surge through Airachnid's body, causing her to yell in pain and collapse, she then tried to run but fell due to her ankles being cuffed as well. "did you think I wouldn't cuff your feet, I know from personal experience that women are deadly with their legs..." Prowl said as he picked Airachnid up and took her to a cell and came back. "She's out cold, but my only question is: Why is she covered in bullet wounds from human weapons?" he asked, Arcee, Skywarp, Jack and Miko all looked at each other. "Well..." Skywarp spoke up...

After their explanation, the whole team was quiet about the new information. "Oh no..." Prowl said as he looked at Jack. "The Primordial Syndicate is a Cult, they are one of the few group of humans that are almost as advanced as Cybertronians, besides The Mandalorians from Australia and England and their Royal 'Space' Marines. But Your father is one of them Jack....You have to tell your mother...." Prowl said, then Optimus spoke up. "These are all questions and revelations for another day...Arcee, Skywarp you two go get rest. Prowl, take Jack and Miko home. And Jack, It would be probably best if at the moment you do not tell your mother..." Optimus said to the group, all of them nodded as Prowl transformed and let Miko and Jack in and left. Arcee walked to her room and Skywarp followed, they shared the same room, but they had different recharging beds. Skywarp retracted his wings as he put the restriction bolt down on one of his tables and climbed into his recharging bed. "Well, that was something huh Arcee?" Skywarp said as he laid back. "well it was.... lets just get some sleep..." Arcee said as she laid in her bed too, looking at Skywarp as he tried to sleep. Arcee knew that Skywarp has had trouble when it came to sleeping due to his Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, and now with Airachnid around now. Skywarp is bound to have a nightmare...

11:45 p.m.

Skywarp was tossing an shifting in his recharge bed, Arcee was still awake and was watching him. Skywarp was talking in his sleep-mode. "Hm....Her.....Arce......e......." He was talking about Arcee in his sleep, mumbling about random things. Then Skywarp started to make worrying sounds, sounds of distress. "No....Stay.....away from Arcee.....please.....please" he said as Arcee could hear the fear in his voice, he was no doubt having a nightmare. Arcee slowly got up from her bed and slowly walked over to Skywarp's recharging bed. looking down at Skywarp's shifting, sleeping body. "No....Don't hurt her...Airachnid....I love her..." Skywarp cried softly. Arcee sighed, she knew that Skywarp cared about her, she and Skywarp had been through so much. Arcee then lifted a leg and laid it into Skywarp's recharging bed. "It's alright Skywarp, I'm here...." Arcee said as she climbed into Skywarp's bed, wrapping an arm around Skywarp's chest. Arcee could feel Skywarp's spark-beat, it was going fast. "N....Arcee...." Skywarp said as he hugged Arcee in his sleep-mode, pressing his face against hers, Arcee could see Skywarp's worried expression. Arcee relaxed as she laid with Skywarp in his bed, Skywarp kept going on about his nightmare, albeit a bit more brave now. "No....I love Arcee, I'll keep her...safe...." Skywarp said as he trailed of as his lips met with Arcee's. Arcee started to blush a little as Skywarp was somewhat kissing her in his sleep, her cheeks turning a light cyan blue like her lips. Arcee then moved one of her hands up to Skywarp's face and began to caress it softly. Skywarp started to stir as Arcee did this, he then slowly opened his eyes. "Wha..." he meekly said as he started to wake up more, then his optics shot open. "!!!" he perked as he realized what was happening. Arcee smiled as she kept caressing's Skywarp's face. "A...Arcee~" "It's alright Skywarp..." Arcee interrupted Skywarp as she continued to do this. "Arcee~" Skywarp tried to talk, but Arcee then reached for Skywarp's stabilizing servo....

"Skywarp, do you mean it?" Arcee said...


	7. Payback Bitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prowl, Ironhide and Bulkhead team up to mess with Skywarp and Arcee

Prowl had returned from dropping off Jack at his house, and having a nice hour long talk from June as she thought that Jack was arrested, and by an old friend Jacob Dabbs no less. Jacob Dabbs was Prowl's human form name and past self, Prowl you see is actually a Techno-organic fusion of the human Jacob Dabbs and the Cybertronian Prowl. the freak accident that led to this was over ten years ago when Prowl and Jacob both came across M.E.C.H. and now they are just Prowl and Jacob Dabbs. And the reason that Jacob and June know each other is from their younger years, but now Prowl was in the base again. He walked in the hallways as he found the gym where Bulkhead and Ironhide were, drinking some drinks and talking about the good ol' days. "Hey Iron, Bulk..." Prowl said as he walked over to a punching bag and started to train by attacking it. Ironhide and Bulkhead nodded at Prowl as they watched him train, propping themselves against the wall to watch, the wall that just so happens to have Arcee and Skywarp's room on the other side. Ironhide and Bulkhead kept talking as Prowl went ham on the punching bag, then as they talked Ironhide started to hear a bizarre noise behind him. "Shh~" He said as he raised his finger up to his lips for Bulkhead to stop talking. "What is it?" Bulkhead asked, getting Ironhide to shush him again. Ironhide then motioned his head to the wall. Bulkhead followed suite and put his head to the wall like Ironhide, they both listened in. Sounds where coming from the other side, rather.... Sexual sounds from a male and the occasional moan from a female...

Bulkhead and Ironhide looked at each other as they heard this, There slack-jaws turning into big smiles. Ironhide and Bulkhead pulled their heads back as they started to laugh, catching Prowls attention. "What's so funny?" Prowl asked as he kept hitting the punching bag. Ironhide and Bulkhead didn't answer as they kept laughing. Prowl then stopped as his focus was now on the two wreakers. "What the hell is it?" Prowl asked again, Ironhide didn't answer verbally but he just pointed at the wall. Prowl then walked over to the wall and put his audio-receiver onto the wall and listened in. after a few moments his face went to that of shock as he heard the sounds. Ironhide and Bulkhead started to laugh a bit harder as Prowl pulled back and looked back at them. "Arcee and Skywarp's room is on the other side of that wall, HA!" "No guys, that is their personal business, let's respect it and let them be..." Prowl said after Ironhide spoke, Bulkhead and Ironhide both looked at him with bewildered looks....

Prowl then Broke the silence by bursting out laughing, joined by Ironhide and Bulkhead...


	8. Interrogation and old friends

~Autobot base~3:06 a.m.~ Airachnid's detention cell room~

Skywarp and Arcee where in the cell with Airachnid still in cuffs, Skywarp wanted to get some payback from what happened with him and Tailgate all those years ago, he wanted to interrogate her for any information she had, no mater if it was useful or not. "Alright Airachnid, your going to tell us what we want to know or else..." Skywarp said, trying to sound intimidating, but due to his appearance and innocent voice, it didn't work out. Airachnid smiled as she looked at Skywarp, not phased by Skywarp's threat. "Your still as adorable as the last time we met, I see why you keep him around Arcee..." Airachnid cooed as she looked at Arcee who had her arms crossed. Arcee growled in a response. "I'm all he's got..." she said in annoyance, she was about to punch Airachnid in her face. But just then the green electricity surged through Airachnid again. Arcee looked over to see Skywarp pressing the remotes' button. "Skywarp wait a minute stop" she called out, Skywarp then listened and stopped, Airachnid started to shake from the shocks. "~Ooh, your playful Skywarp~ I like that." Airachnid moaned out in slight pleasure, Skywarp then got an Idea. Arcee might not like what he was thinking of, but a part of Skywarp felt bad for Airachnid. He couldn't believe what he was thinking, but it was in his inner nature to be kind to people. But then Skywarp remembered that moment that Airachnid kissed him after killing Tailgate, smearing Tailgate's blood on Skywarp's mouth. Skywarp wanted to make Airachnid pay for that day...

Just then Prowl entered Airachnid's detention cell, still a little happy from the revelations of the other week on his inside. "There we are, a completely 'normal' interrogation session. Arcee, come with me on a patrol in Jasper please." Prowl said and half-joked as he looked at the three in the cell. Arcee looked at Skywarp. "Skywarp, just don't kill her, and keep your distance. and be safe..." she said to Skywarp as she then left with Prowl to patrol. Skywarp then now stood with Airachnid in her cell. "Well, I guess your all mine for now..." Skywarp said, fidgeting with the remote a little bit. "Well I'm all yours..." Airachnid said with a flirt in her voice. A silence fell upon the two for a small while before Skywarp broke the silence as he closed and locked the detention cell's door and spoke as he walked back to face Airachnid. "Why did you do it....why kill him?" he asked her, looking away from her as he asked this. Airachnid didn't know what he meant at first but she quickly remembered of the Autobot she slaughtered in front of Skywarp. "Oh, Tailgate. Your other friend, Well....if you had just told me what I wanted to know, I would have let him live....but you had to be a naughty little Autobot..." Airachnid said without a shred of fear in her voice, sounding very confident as she reminisced of that day, Skywarp could tell that Airachnid was enjoying her memories of that day, Skywarp couldn't take any more...

"HE WAS MY FRIEND!" Skywarp yelled in frustration. "And? You decided to not tell me about the Autobot attack~" "Even Arcee didn't know about the attack! But you killed him anyway!!" Skywarp interrupted Airachnid speaking, he was getting more angry on the inside. "So now what are you going to do? Torcher me even more than you want hm? Shock me till I drool into being a mindless husk?" Airachnid asked and made many suggestions, but Skywarp had only one thing he wanted from Airachnid, for her to cry like he did. Skywarp started to slowly approach Airachnid. "No, I'm going to make you pay..." Skywarp said as he grabbed Airachnid by her face... and then he pressed his lips onto hers, this caught Airachnid off guard at first, but soon she embraced it and began to moan in pleasure as Skywarp continued his advance on her...

~At the parking lot of Jasper's hospital clinic~

Prowl and Arcee talking to each other as they stayed stationed, Prowl was in his human form Jacob Dabbs, he was sitting on Arcee's seat as they talked. "~So what do you think Skywarp is going to do to Airachnid?" he asked Arcee. "I don't kno~" "Jacob? Jacob Dabbs is that you?" A female voice called out, getting Jacob's attention. He turned to look where the voice came from, it was a nurse who was on her break, and an old friend of Jacob's, June Darby, He had not seen her in over twenty one years. "June Darby, It's been so long~" Jacob said as he got up and hugged June, leaving Arcee confused. "Yes, I believe it's been over....twenty years?" June asked. "Over Twenty one years actually..." Jacob said as he and June stopped hugging. "Yeah, so uh...how's you son Jack?" Jacob asked, letting his shoulders drop a little. "He's doing good....but he's been a lot more quiet after you brought him to the house last week..." June said as she looked over at the navy blue motorcycle that Jacob was sitting on. "That's Jack's new Motorcycle, is he around here? He should be in school..." June said as she looked around. "Well June, I let him have it as the station didn't have enough room...and I want to talk to you....It's about Stephen..." Jacob said, Arcee saw June's demeanor change to that of boiling rage as she stared at Jacob. "What about him?" June asked Jacob. "He and Jack met, apparently while Jack was with a friend in the woods, they came across members of The Primordial Syndicate, being led by Stephen...He told Jack that he was his father...I wasn't there but I could tell that Jack and Miko and.....Arcee here told the truth..." Jacob said, Arcee looked at Jacob as he revealed to June About her. June looked at Arcee's motorcycle form. "*Sigh* hello miss Darby~" "Shut up!" June snapped as she looked back at Jacob, still visibly angry. "I'll contact some friends, they can help us find Stephen and his cult....I'm going to go talk to my manager in the hospital that I need some time off...." June said as she hugged Jacob again. "Thank you Jacob, And tell Jack that everything is gonna be fine..." June said as she pulled Jacob down for a kiss on his cheek. June then quickly sped walked to the hospital. Jacob transformed back into Prowl and quickly transformed into his police car form as he and Arcee drove back to the base, taking their time as they talked up again. "So you know that woman?" Arcee started. "Yes, Jacob Dabbs and her lived in a city in Australia when they were younger, a decade before Jack was born. We were close friends, like you and Skywarp. Just nothing sexual, and back then Stephen was our friend and he and June loved each other....but something happened when Jack was five, I don't really remember much, but I do know that it was something to do with The Primordial Syndicate and Stephen." Prowl explained as they drove, Arcee and Prowl entered the base and transformed as they approached Jack and Ironhide who were talking to each other. "Hey Prowl and Arcee, what's up?" Jack said. "Hey Jack, look I'm going to be straight with you...I told your mother about our existence, introducing Arcee to her for a moment. But we more or less talked about your father..." Prowl said as he looked at the teen, Jack crossed his arms as he grew a bit concerned, Jack knew that his mother hated his father with a veining hatred. it would terrify Jack just how calm his mom would go after going on a little rant of his father. "June is going to get in contact with some old friends of hers and mine to help us find your father, Don't worry about it though...It's all going to be fine." Prowl said as he turned to look at Ironhide, wondering what he was doing before talking to Jack about. "Uh, What were you and Jack talking about Ironhide?" Prowl asked, Ironhide looked at Arcee and his face was that of confusion and slight worry. "Wait....If Arcee was with you... then.....who was with Skywarp in that locked room all day, making those sounds?" Ironhide asked as he looked to Arcee, then Jack and then landing on Prowl. "What?" Arcee asked. Prowl then sucked air through where his nose would be as he realized what Ironhide said. "We're gonna need to get the TV show Cheaters..." He said quietly to himself, Arcee not hearing him. Prowl then walked into the hallway rather quickly, Arcee and Ironhide with Jack in his hand followed. Prowl made his way to Airachnid's detention cell, when he made it he started to pound on it. "SKYWARP! Are you alright!?" Arcee called out as Prowl was about to shoot the door down when it opened and a disheveled looking Skywarp quickly stumbled his way out. "Are you alright Skywarp?" Prowl asked Skywarp as he tried to help Skywarp up. "Yeah I'm fine! I didn't get any information from Air..." Skywarp said quickly, this confused both Prowl and Arcee. "Air?" Arcee questioned. "Airachnid... she didn't tell me anything...noteworthy..." Skywarp said slower this time. "What do you mean 'noteworthy' Skywarp?" Arcee asked her friend. "Well...It was just a lot of moaning..." Skywarp said as his stabilizing servo bolted up as he turned and quickly left. "Did he just?...." Arcee asked out loud. "Lekking lubricants..." Ironhide said as he looked in Airachnid's detention cell, Arcee and Prowl looked in as well and Prowl quickly covered Jack's eyes. Airachnid was laying on her back, twitching and moaning as she laid there. "I....I see why you really keep him around Arcee.....I might change sides....If you want a new recruit..." Airachnid moaned out. "Your fucking kidding right? THAT easy?" Prowl asked as he looked at the scene. "Nice.." Jack said as he peered over Prowl's hand. "Huh.....Let's keep her on a leash, she can't leave the base at all...." Arcee said, Prowl, Ironhide and Jack looked at her in shock. "Really?!" Prowl said. "Prowl, we have other maters to attend to rather than keep an optic on a prisoner, put her on probation okay?" Arcee asked the officer transformer. Prowl looked at her with a judging look. "Don't be surprised when I say 'I told you so' when this comes and bites you in the ass..." he said...

Skywarp was in his and Arcee's room, terrified now that his senses have came back to him. Scared of what Arcee will yell at him, and What Optimus might do to him for his actions. Then The door opened and Arcee with Airachnid with her came in. "Skywarp~" "I'm so sorry Arcee I don't know what came over me~" "Skywarp~" "~I mean I didn't mean~" 'SKYWARP!" Arcee shouted, getting Skywarp to be quiet now. "Skywarp, Yes this was SOMETHING. But to be honest, I probably would have done the same thing to her..." Arcee said as she had Airachnid get on the ground, still cuffed. "Arcee I'm sorry~" "It's alright Skywarp! I'm not mad, Well I'm a little angry at you....but hey, Airachnid said she might join team Prime as long as she is with us...Just you and me...." Arcee said as she looked down at Airachnid. Skywarp looked at Airachnid as well. Airachnid then crawled over to Skywarp and started to touch his chest. "Are you alright with this Skywarp?" Arcee asked, Skywarp looked at Arcee who was walking up to him. placing her hands on his face and caressing it, then kissing him. Without knowing it as Skywarp and Arcee kissed, Skywarp's right hand landed on Airachnid's head and he started rubbing her head, getting a few mews from Airachnid as Skywarp's other hand came over and grabbed Arcee's booty, getting a small moan from Arcee as a response....

Arcee and Skywarp then broke the kiss. "So....?" Arcee asked again, Skywarp then pulled Airachnid up as he caressed her face and pulled it into a kiss. as well as grabbing her ass and squeeze onto them....

Arcee and Airachnid then hugged Skywarp as they continued...


	9. The Mandalorians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arcee and Skywarp are walking in the woods near their new base and they encounter a creature of myth and Indian folklore, Meanwhile Jack and Jacob are Talking, June's contacts show up to help the Autobots

After Airachnid's recruitment into Team Prime, the advantage she gave them helped the Autobots take over a not well monitored Decepticon Energon mine after Skywarp went on a Synthetic Energon Rampage. This Energon Mine was now well fortified secondary Autobot base now called 'Forrest base Alpha' Arcee, Skywarp, Airachnid and Prowl were stationed at this new base. Skywarp would usually walk with Arcee in the Forest surrounding their personal base. He and Her were doing just that, Arcee was holding out one of her blasters as Prowl and Jack said that their where bizarre sightings of a creature called a 'Wendigo' in these woods. "Arcee, there is probably nothing out here. Take it easy, Prowl and Jack were probably just joking..." Skywarp spoke up as he looked at the trees, the rain was lightly coming down as they walked. "Skywarp We haven't necessarily been on earth that long.... We don't know what's on Earth...." Arcee said as she looked around the trees. Skywarp smiled as he looked at Arcee. "Arcee...Don't tell me your afraid? Are you?" Skywarp teased, getting a light punch from Arcee's free hand on his arm. "No.....I'm just on edge....." Arcee said as she stopped, her optics widened a little as she realized something....

Nothing was making a sound...

No animals...

No wind...

No rain...

Not even the sound of crunching leaves and squishing mud under her and Skywarp's feet. Skywarp stopped as he looked over to Arcee, confused. "Is something wrong Arcee?" Skywarp asked her. Arcee told him to be quiet and listen. "What is it?" Skywarp asked as he started to notice the absence of sound around them. Skywarp then shifted one of his hands into a blaster as he looked around, then a series of chittering sounds started to happen around in random places near them, sounding both human and animal. "What is that?" Skywarp whispered to Arcee as he looked around. "I don't know." Arcee quickly answered as she started noticing movement happening around them, Arcee aimed her blaster to where the movement would happen, then Arcee bumped into something she quickly turned around and aimed....right at Skywarp's face, causing him to yelp. Arcee sighed in some relief, but then she saw Skywarp's terrified expression as he looked up and behind her....

Arcee slowly turned around and looked up...

She was met with a skeletal and mangled looking creature, It's head was the skull of a deer with rotting flesh holding the creature together, the clicking sounds were coming from this creature's chest as something moved in the dead flesh and skin. it was the heart beat of the thing, Arcee looked into the empty eye sockets of the demonic deer creature, Jack and Prowl showed an image of what a Wendigo is supposed to look like, this creature fit the whole look. Arcee didn't even think of her blaster as the Wendigo lightly parted it's mouth, Arcee and Skywarp watched as the Wendigo aim a pointed finger to the direction of the Forrest base. Then the Wendigo turned around and started to crawl away on all fours now, leaving Skywarp and Arcee just standing there. "Arcee.....we should probably leave and just hold each other in the base until it's safe outside..." Skywarp said quietly as he leaned over to be closer to Arcee, Arcee nodded as she and Skywarp walked back to the Forrest base and put it in lockdown...

~Meanwhile in Jasper~

Jack was with Officer Jacob Dabbs AKA Prowl at the fast food restaurant that Jack worked at. They were talking about June, Jack was talking about things he and his mother used to do when he was little, and Jacob would talk about things he and June would do together. Jack then noticed two people talking to Vince on the other side of the street, these two people looked like soldiers to Jack but they didn't look like any soldiers that Jack has seen, even more bizarre that the members of The Primordial Syndicate. They were wearing what looked like jetpacks and very noticeable helmets. "Hey Jacob, who are those two?" Jack asked as he pointed to the two across the street. Jacob looked and his expression changed, Jacob then whistled loudly and caught the two's attention, Jacob waved them over and they crossed the street. But then a speeding car turned to the road where the female was still crossing. "Look out!" Jack called out, the Woman looked at the oncoming car and she then flew up as her jetpack activated and she came over to land next to Jack and Jacob. "Whoa...." Jack said as he looked at her. Then the larger male came over, then the two reached to take off their helmets, Jack looked to the girl first. She had Deep Drown bushy hair like Jack's own but her hair was greasy, Jack figured that she always wears that helmet. He then looked over to the larger one as he pulled his helmet off, under his helmet was a grey knit cap and flowing blond locks of hair, pure clean looking hair compared to the girls hair. "Jacob, who are these two?" Jack asked as he looked to Jacob now. "Well, these are the help I said your mother would get, these two are two Mandalorians from Australia. But what tribe are you two from?" Jacob answered Jack as he asked the female Mandalorian the other question. "We are from the Deathwatch beta tribe...I'm Mandi, and this is my friend Michel. And who are you two?" Mandi explained as she asked Jacob. "I was a Mandalorian once, A member of Deathwatch Alpha. I left because of three reasons, one: Is the collapse of the Deathwatch Alpha tribe, Two: is because of one of our targets, Stephen Darby. And three is a more private manner..." Jacob explained as he held out a necklace for Mandi and Michel to identify Jacob with. Jack looked at Mandi as she talked with Jacob more, what called Jack's attention the most was her cyan eyes, they had pink lining at the edge of them. "Alright, we will have to only let you come to Forrest Base Alpha, our secondary base. For safety reasons obviously...I'll tell June to meet us there, come on, I'll drive~" "No need, we came in out own APC where some more of our tribe are in..." Mandi said as she pressed a button on her right gauntlet, then an advanced looking hovering APC vehicle came from the shadows and pulled up to the four. Then a side door opened as another Mandalorian was there to greet them. "Passage." Mandi said as she got in, followed by Michel and Jacob but Jack was stopped by the Mandalorian standing guard. "He's with us Vernon." Mandi said as she held her hand out for Jack to grab onto, Jack grabbed and Mandi lifted him in as the side door closed, almost nipping Jack in the ass. "Thanks" Jack said. The APC then drove out of Jaspers city limits. Jacob and Mandi then entered the drivers area where two more Mandalorians were driving the APC. "So where is this Base?" Mandi asked Jacob. Jacob then proceeded to lead the APC drivers to the Forrest where the base was. Jack was with the other Mandalorians in the back part of the APC, Jack was trying to act like he was admiring the armor of these warriors. Jack then noticed a mannequin with a set of Armor on it standing still, Jack looked at it and tried to look into the visor when the helmet moved to face Jack. "Are you done?" Din Djarin asked Jack. Jack jumped at this. "S-Sorry!" Jack apologized as the movement of the APC stopped, then a voice came out from the intercom above Jack and the other Mandalorians. "Okay everyone, we are here, get out and be weary there's a Wendigo in these woods. So set up shop guys." Jacob's voice said as the back door opened and all of the Mandalorians started to pick up things and move them outside, Jack and Michel exited as Michel gave Jack a box to carry. "Be carful with this, It's Beskar. Our most sacred metal, and the strongest metal on Earth." Michel said as he gave Jack the box...

Jacob and Mandi exited the APC as Arcee, Skywarp and Airachnid exited the base. Jacob then shifted into Prowl as he walked up to Arcee. "What are you doing?!" Arcee shouted at him. "Arcee, relax. These are the Mandalorians, they were the first humans to meet the Autobots, they know of our war, they are always going to be on our side. These Mandalorians are going to be with us, I've sent a message to Autobot base one explaining everything to Optimus and the others, June is also coming here to talk with the Mandalorians about Stephen....Oh speak of the devil there she is." Prowl explained to Arcee, Skywarp and Airachnid as June's car pulled up. Jack saw the car as he was about to drop the box of Beskar, then Michel yelled at him. "DON'T DROP THE BESKAR!" He yelled as Jack jumped up as all of the Mandalorians aimed their guns at him. "Whoa!Whoa!Whoa! Don't shoot him!" June screamed as she ran out of the car and to Jack's side. Prowl then shifted to Jacob Dabbs again as he ran over to do the same. Arcee and Skywarp were about to say something when a distant roar rang out from the woods, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked to the woods around them. "That was a Wendigo roar..." June said, Jack looked at her wondering how she knew what a Wendigo was, let alone what they sounded like. "Jack put the box down and look for a weapon in some of the other crates." Jacob said as he shifted back into Prowl and changed his hand to a blaster. "Arcee, Skywarp and Airachnid. Come with me, Jack and June will go with the Mandalorians, they can protect Jack even better that we can, trust me. June, you and the Mandalorians ad Jack go that way to see if you can find that Wendigo. Autobots let's go..." Prowl said as he led Arcee, Skywarp and Airachnid left...

June was starting to talk with the Mandalorians as Jack was looking for a weapon to protect himself with, then another roar happened, it was a lot closer. "Everyone, get to the tree limbs! Jack Hide!" June shouted, the Mandalorians all flew up to the trees with their jetpacks, June then ran over to get into the APC driver seats. Jack started looking around for a place to hide as thunderous footsteps started to happen and were getting closer. Jack then saw a large box that was big enough for him to fit in, Jack climbed into it as Mandi and Michel and the other Mandalorians saw the head of the Wendigo appear as the demonic creature walked into the clearing of the base's front entrance Where the Large box and the APC was. Mandi was slightly getting worried for both Jack and Junes safety. June was still in the APC's driver compartment as she looked to where Jack had gone, she was one a Mandalorian, a fearless warrior. But right now she was scared to death about Jack's safety. Mandi looked around for where the Autobots had left, she didn't want to risk learning how well this creatures hearing was. Then the Wendigo sniffed the air, it had caught a smell to track, the Wendigo started to prowl around the APC and boxes still sniffing, then the Wendigo stopped as it kept smelling the large box that Jack was in!

Jack didn't realize that due to both the heat of the large box as well as the rain causing Jack to make a distinct smell that the demonic creature out side was tracking. Jack then noticed a breeze coming in and out of the opening of the box he was in, his heart started to race as he knew that the breeze was the wendigo breathing, Jack's adrenalin started to surge through his veins as he franticly looked around for something in the box. Jack then saw an under suit and some parts of Mandalorian armor, a pristine looking helmet and some other rather rusty looking parts of body armor, Jack quickly took his clothes off, leaving himself in his underwear as he grabbed the under suit and put it on, making a lot of noise in the progress. The Wendigo hear the noise from the box and pressed its head against the Armor storage locker that Jack was in, moving it up a little. Jack felt the movement of the Wendigo bumping it's head against the locker, Jack was attempting to put the rusty chest piece on as this happened. Jack then fell forward as the locker lifted up as felt like it was weightless, Jack realized what was happening, The Wendigo had picked up the Locker! Mandi raised her arm to stop the Mandalorians from engaging, June saw her do this from the APC windows, she started to curse to herself. June then looked into the back of the APC for anything to fight the creature that was about to find and eat Jack with, June then noticed a set of armor of a Mandalorian Armorer(https://yakfaceforums.com/main/wp-content/uploads/2019/12/3087_TheArmorer_TheMadalorain_28__07036.1576533525-1-959x1024.jpg) as well as a advanced M202 FLASH Rocket launcher. June quickly up the armor on and picked up and carried the rocker launcher out side. Mandi and the other Mandalorians saw her come out in the Armor and with the rocket launcher. "HEY!" June screamed out, this caused the Wendigo to stop it's examination of the locker Jack was in and drop the locker and turn to her, June then picked up the M202 and placed it on her shoulder and as the Wendigo roared and charged at her, she and aimed at it and fired. The experimental rocket smashed into the Wendigo's face, engulfing it in flames. A few miles away Prowl, Arcee, Skywarp and Airachnid heard the explosion. "Let's get back to the base!" Skywarp shouted as he ran back to the base, the others followed after him....

Jack heard his mother's voice and the explosion that followed short after, Jack grew deathly worried, then he heard Mandi's voice. "FOR MANDALORE!!!" Followed by the many other voices of the Mandalorians as they started to shoot at the Wendigo, Jack then saw what looked like a large switchblade with a button (The Darksaber, but Jack doesn't know that) Jack picked it up as he put the Mandalorian helmet on, leaving the rest of the rusty armor in the locker as he exited it to save his mother...


	10. The Mandalorians part two

Jack looked up to the Wendigo creature that was attacking the Mandalorians that were shooting it, June then shot the M202 again and the back of the Wendigo caught on fire and Jack ran over to where the rocket came from to the woman in the armor. "Mom!" Jack called out, June looked at the barely covered Mandalorian in front of her. "Jack, what are you doing!? You can't just wear that armor and...Were did you get one of those?!" June said as she pointed to the 'switchblade' in Jack's hand. "Wait, what~" Jack said as one of the hands of the Wendigo grabbed Jack and lifted him up. "JACK!!" June yelled out as she watched the Wendigo hold Jack in it's hand, she couldn't fire the M202 without hurting Jack...

Mandi and Michel both saw the Wendigo holding Jack in it's hand. "Hold your fire!" Mandi shouted and the other Mandalorians stopped their firing, and Michel saw the device in Jack's hand. "He has a Darksaber in his hands!" Michel yelled, June heard this and called out to Jack. "Jack! Activate the Darksaber in your hand, It can cut through anything!" June shouted. Jack looked at the handle in his hand and then remembered the button, Jack quickly pressed it. Then a black blade came out of the handle, the slight curved blade was black and had a white lining on it. "Whoa!" Jack said as he swung the blade at the Wendigo's hand, the blade cut through the Wendigo's arm like butter. The Wendigo screamed in pain as it's arm was severed. Jack got out of the hand's grip and attacked again, this time getting the other arm of the Wendigo, Jack then landed on his feet with a slight pain from the height he fell, The Wendigo roared as it lunged for Jack with it's mouth!

Prowl, Arcee, Skywarp and Airachnid came out from the woods, weapons drawn as they saw the Wendigo lunge at Jack, Arcee and Skywarp gasped in terror as this happened. "JACK!" Prowl yelled as he saw it. Jack lifted the Darksaber in front of him as the Wendigo lunged, the Darksaber's blade sliced through the Wendigo's head and as more of the Wendigo moved forward it's body became sliced in half. Jack opened his eyes as he saw the two parts of the Wendigo sat slumped away from Jack now. "I.....I did it.....I DID IT~" Jack said as Michel came up and ripped off the helmet that Jack was wearing and punched him in the face. June ran up to Michel as he did that, Prowl shifting into Jacob and coming over to help stop the fight. "DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY SON!" June screamed at Michel as she took her helmet off. "He had no right to wear our Armor, let alone use one of the sacred Darksabers!" Michel yelled as he pointed at Jack who was now on the floor, Jacob came over to help Jack up. "Wow Jack, you killed it..." Mandi said as she came over to Jack's side. "But Michel has a point! Jack, you can't just put on a suit of Mandalorian armor on, you have to earn it. You have to become a Mandalorian yourself!" Jacob said as he took the Darksaber from Jack. "Not to mention that you must be a royal bloodline of the Mandalore to wield a Darksaber." Jacob added as he gave Mandi the Darksaber. "I...I'm sorry, I just thought that I needed to get some protection to help me stay safe." Jack said. Some of the Mandalorians started to join Michel in berating Jack for putting on the suit of a Mandalorian. June then grew angrier and grabbed one of Mandi's guns and shot it in the air, getting everyone to shut up. "LOOK, My son has never heard of the Mandalorians! He made a simple mistake!~" "IT WAS SACRALIGE!" one of the Mandalorians shouted out. Jacob then tried to get in front of June but she pushed him back. "He didn't know! He will take the Creed! And he will become a Mandalorian like us!" Mandi yelled out. Arcee and Skywarp and Airachnid exchanged looks of amazement, confusion as well as Arcee feeling a small sense of pride..

Jack had just killed a Wendigo...and earn a vouching to become a Mandalorian.


	11. The Apprentice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the Decepticons are trying to find a way to find a way to replicate the Synthetic Energon they were able to extract from Skywarp as they retreated from the Energon mine, They encounter a extra-dimensional entity Known as The Apprentice.....a God of Carnage...

~The Decepticon Warship The Nemesis Bridge~

Megatron was looking out the window of the warship as StarScream went on about the demonic creature that emerged to protect Skywarp after Megatron was able to subdue him for Knockout to extract a vial of the synthetic Energon from him, the monster was impervious to ant of the Decepticons weapons as it used incredible speed and strength as it was able to sever one of Megatron's arms, the one with the fusion cannon on it. Megatron then snapped. "SILENCE STARSCREAM! I do not worry myself with the loss of just one Energon mine, We have millions around Earth. The Autobots will one day run out of the pure Energon and abandon the mine. And as for that creature, The Autobots might not have any better luck trying to kill it." Megatron said as he slapped StarScream across the face, shutting him up. Soundwave watched as this happened in hi silence, his visor screen no showing any show of emotion as he had looked over to Megatron. Then something happened, most of the warships systems and light began to flicker on and off, Megatron looked around him as he and everyone on the warship heard a demonic laughter, the laugh sounded like it was coming from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Then the window of the bridge turned to a display screen. "What is going on?" Megatron asked aloud. "Sir we cannot find the reason~AHHH!" One Veicon said as he screamed in pain as energon bursted out of him, and he dropped dead. When this happened the laughter erupted even more...

StarScream looked at Megatron, Megatron glancing down at him. "Why don't look at me, I'm not doing this~" "No~ I am the one doing this StarScream~" A voice interrupted StarScream as Megatron looked at the screen of the bridge as a face emerged from it, only showing a pair of red eyes and a elongated smile of sharp jagged teeth. "And who is this one doing all of this?" Megatron asked as he looked at the face on the screen. The face giggled as a beginning response, Megatron didn't show it but he felt an ominous feeling from looking this thing in the face, was it fear? Megatron was surprised by himself, but then the being on the screen spoke up. "Do not be scared Megatron... Or well you didn't have a name before the war when you were just a lowly miner back then, I guess I will just call you Meg..." The being said as it smelled Megatron's fear. Megatron growled at this new title this THING granted him. "I am Megatron, Supreme leader of the Decepticons, You will only call.me.that!" Megatron said in anger. "I will call you what I want, Meg. Because with all your power, your influence, your experience. You are a flee compared to a beautiful being like me. I am a God...Not the type that you would believe, our be worth having worship me..." The 'God' said to Megatron. Then StarScream spoke up, coming next to Megatron's side. "May we at least have something to call You? As you seem to want to call Megatron a humiliating name, with no fear of what he'll do to you..." StarScream said, The 'God' simply laughed at StarScream. "~Oh, Very well. I used to go by many names long ago, civilizations that would call me before I would devour their worlds....But one did stick to me....You may call me The Apprentice...The God of Carnage..." The Apprentice said as he named himself for the Decepticons....

"But I can sense your next question: 'Why are you here?' Well I just so happen to choose Earth as my next meal, although I also sense the presence of a chosen one to both try and stop me and end your war.... he is a human known as Jack Darby.... The Autobot known as Arcee is his protector, but we must find a way for me to enter a physical form, flesh and blood. Only then will I can be able to seal Earth's fate, or rather Unicron's fate..." The Apprentice said as he smiled, Megatron blinked as The demon said this. "Impossible, Unicron was lost to space after the champion of the thirteen primes defeated him......unless..." Megatron trailed off as he thought to himself. "Yes Meg, Unicron is the core of Earth, and the, pardon the joke: cherry on the planetary cake." The Apprentice said as he licked his teeth with a crimson looking tongue...

"You will do my biding, lead this chosen one to his death, subdue Unicron, and find my amulet, it contains my essence, when it is shattered I will be able to take a physical form." The Apprentice said as his face disappeared and the bridge's window returned to normal. Megatron then turned to the Decepticons on the bridge with him. "Soundwave, deploy Ravage and have him monitor this Jack Darby and determine if he really is a threat. StarScream, just get out of my sight..." Megatron said as he turned to look out the window again. Soundwave listened and headed to leave the ship to deploy Ravage. StarScream then left the bridge to his own devices. Soundwave then transformed into his reaper jet form and left the ship, he then flew to the middle of the Nevada desert, Soundwave then deployed Ravage who detached from Soundwave's lower back, Ravage looked similar to Soundwave and had a retractable visor, Ravage then started his mission to find and stalk Jack Darby, Ravage then altered his color to match that of a Black panther. Soundwave then summoned a groundbridge to leave, not noticing the earthquake happen after he left. Ravage stopped as he felt the earthquake, he observed his surroundings as something enormous erupted from the ground, the creature that emerged from the ground was that of a massive radioactive Ankylosaurs, then the Massive creature roared. (This link is what both the Kaiju is as well as what ti sounds like: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rtg71XmwLqA) 

Ravage turned tail and shifted his legs into wheels and he took on a motorcycle form and sped off, the creature didn't notice Ravage as it turned to the Direction where Jasper was...


	12. Anguirus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mandi vouches for Jack to attempt the trials of Becoming a Mandalorian and earn the other Mandalorian's respect after unlawfully wearing a Mandalorian helmet and use a sacred Darksaber...
> 
> but before that could happen, a creature threatens Jasper.

Jack was with his mother, Jacob and Mandi. he was holding an ice pack on his face, on the part that Michel punched him with, even after a few days it still hurt. "Mandi, you said that you would vouch for Jack. Right?" June asked the female Mandalorian, Mandi asked June to take the armorer as wear it while she was with the Mandalorians tribe. Jacob was still wearing his usual attire as he kept in the back, not talking that much. "Yes, It's the only way besides Jack having to use a groundbridge to both leave and come to the Forrest base, Michel is a dedicated Mandalorian in both tradition as well as religion. Jack taking the creed is the only way Michel and the others get over it. Mandalorians are as thick as the armor we wear..." Mandi said as she gestured to the Mandalorians outside. In the few days that the Mandalorians were at the Forrest base they and already made a few buildings for them, a barracks for them to sleep. A forge for where the armor would be repaired and new ones be created. and a vehicle garage for the APC and the other vehicles that the APC had in it...

Jack was looking at his mom now. "They aren't that bad are they?" Jack asked her. June looked at her son, some small hint of sympathy in her look. "Jack, Mandalorians are the most well trained human fighters on Earth, No. It's going to be the most stressful, hard and painful training you'll have. You don't have to do this, but if you pass the trials.... I'll be so proud of you, You'll be a Mandalorian. Like Me, Jacob and Mandi." June said and explained to her son. Jack took the ice pack off as he listened. Jack looked to Mandi, then up to Arcee and Skywarp looking down at him. Jack then looked back at Mandi. "When Do I start?" Jack asked, standing up. "You start when you feel better, you should start exorcising, and here..." Mandi said as she gave Jack a book. "This Is the book of Mandalore, read it until you can resight it backwards..." Mandi added as Jack looked at the books front cover, the front of the book had an creature's skull on it with symbols in a bizarre language. "But don't do that last part, other wise you'll just go crazy..." Jacob spoke up with a joke. "Jack's sore injury is still going to be around for another day or so, so he'll have plenty of time to read the book of Mandalore." June said as she placed a hand on Jack's shoulder. Then Din Djarin came into the base, approaching Mandi. "Mandi, something has come up~" Just as he said this Teletran-two started beeping, Skywarp ran over to see what it was. "What is wrong Din?" Mandi asked Din Djarin. "A large creature has been seen approaching the city of Jasper, It's very large. Bigger than the high school that Jack here goes to..." Din Djarin explained to Mandi as Arcee and Jacob, now Prowl came over to Skywarp's side. "It's a video call from Optimus!" "Answer it Skywarp" Skywarp said and Prowl told him. Skywarp answered the video call and Optimus came on the screen. "Optimus, what's wrong?" Arcee asked the leader. "Arcee, you, Prowl and Skywarp along with your Mandalorian forces go to Jasper, A creature of massive proportions is about to attack the city. The humans have still yet to fully evacuate. Ironhide, Bumblebee, Bulkhead and I are going to act as Mandalorian robots to try and repel the titan. You should do it to to stay hidden." Optimus explained as he pulled up a live video feed of the creature heading to Jasper. Skywarp gasped as he saw it, Arcee and Prowl both blinked, the creature was 40 meters on all fours. "Mandi, you and your Mandalorians have to come help us, we need to evacuate Jasper and come up with an alibi for us Cybertronians being there." Prowl said as he turned to the humans...

~In Jasper~ 

Optimus, Ironhide, Bumblebee and Bulkhead where still in there vehicle forms facing the road where in the distance they could see the approaching monster. "So Optimus, you think we got a chance against THAT?" Ironhide asked as the Monster slowly approached the city. "No, we must think rationally, observe. The creature is slowed down by the extensive spiked shell it has and the limit of it's arms and legs causes it to move even more slow, but the armor it has is no doubt strong enough to repel out blaster fire, as such when Prowl and his Sector team and Mandalorians arrive, we must divert all our firepower just to steer the creature away from destroying the city, But Prowl must go with a group of Mandalorians must help with the evacuation." Optimus said and explained what the team plan was, then a human walked in front of Optimus and the others with a phone aimed at the kaiju coming, he looked east Asian like Miko, who was actually in Optimus's car seat because even Optimus could not change her mind on not coming. "What the?" Miko said as she saw him, Miko then exited Optimus and walk up to the east Asian. "What are you doing, it's dangerous!" Miko said in Japanese, the Autobots audio-receiver's automatically translated what she said. Natsukage turned to look at Miko. "Oh, Look at the size of that thing! It's huge!" he said to Miko. "Yeah, I know but the city is evacuating! You need to get out of here dude!" "It needs a name...huh, It feels like an Anguirus, yeah that rolls off the~" Miko then hit Natsukage in the back of the head, angry he ignored her. "GET LOST!" she shouted in his face, Natsukage listened and ran away and Miko got back into Optimus's car seat. "Miko....was that necessary?" Optimus asked. "He wouldn't listen to me." Miko said to Optimus. "Eh, he at least named it." Ironhide said as Prowl followed buy Arcee, Airachnid and Skywarp and the Mandalorian APC arrived. The backdoor of the Mandalorian APC opened and all of the Mandalorian tribe members came out, even June and Jack came out. "Miko, please get out." Optimus asked as he opened his driver side door. Miko got out and came over to Jack and June's side. then the Autobot all transformed as most pulled their weapons out safe for Skywarp. "Skywarp get your blaster out!" Arcee said, Skywarp looked at her. "How are we going to defeat that thing?" Skywarp asked her. "We are not, we are just going to steer it away from Jasper." Optimus said. "Prowl, you and a group of the Mandalorians go help with the evacuation." Optimus then added, Prowl nodded and looked to Din Djarin and some others and motioned for them to follow him...

"Autobot and Mandalorians, we must steer Anguirus away from Jasper, roll out!" Optimus said as Prowl and his Mandalorians left. The Mandalorian APC then shifted and a large mounted cannon appeared. "Jack, June and your friend! In the APC, you can help me and Michel use the mounted Bio Forensic Gatling laser, or BFG for short. Me and Michel will drive the APC." Mandi said as she led Jack, June and Miko into the APC. Skywarp then pulled out his blasters, ready to fight as he ran with the other Autobots...

but on the inside he didn't want to shoot this large innocent creature...


	13. Diversion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Autobot and Mandalorians try there best to steer Anguirus away from the city, But Skywarp then tries finds a non-violent way to steer him

Anguirus roared as he got closer to the charging robots and humans, The Mandalorians were using there jetpacks to be able to follow the Autobots. Optimus then started to fire onto the kaiju, followed by the other Autobots and Mandalorians, besides Skywarp who was still hesitant. "Skywarp shoot!" "I cant'!" Skywarp answered Arcee who shouted at him as she and Airachnid shoot at Anguirus. Skywarp then radioed to Ratchet at the main Autobot base. "Ratchet, we need a non-violent way to get Anguirus to change his direction, we might need a audio based way, can you make a flyable audio weapon?" Skywarp asked into the radio. Ratchet hmphed as he heard this. "Just fire upon the thing Skywarp, that is clearly working" Ratchet replied to Skywarp, Skywarp stopped running as he heard this, he slouched his shoulders. Skywarp didn't notice that Anguirus saw him stop, Anguirus lifted his spiked tail up and slammed it down at where Skywarp was, Arcee and Airachnid saw this and Airachnid sped past Arcee to Skywarp, Skywarp saw her and he looked up to see Anguirus's tail coming down to where he was, Skywarp cowered as Airachnid slammed her body into him, pushing him out of the way but Airachnid was caught by Anguirus's tail...

"Air!" Skywarp called out as he saw it happen. Anguirus lifted his tail to see the unconscious robot in the crater his tail made. But then the gunfire from the Autobots and Mandalorians caught his attention more, Anguirus then made his way to attack the Autobots and Mandalorians. Skywarp ran over and jumped into the crater, Arcee came over to to see Skywarp pick Airachnid up and cradle her. "Airachnid, are you alive?" Skywarp asked, worried for her safety. (Me: WOW that was quick!) Arcee looked back at the monster fighting her friends and the Mandalorians. "Ratchet, activate the groundbridge, Airachnid's hurt she needs wound sealant!" Arcee said into her radio. Ratchet listened and opened the groundbridge and Skywarp and Arcee lifted Airachnid to the portal, Ratchet helped Airachnid onto a medical bed. Arcee ran back out as Skywarp said he needed to stay with Airachnid. Arcee came out from the portal as the Mandalorian APC sped past her, the BFG was shooting at Anguirus, agitating him. Miko and Jack where the ones using the BFG while June, Mandi and Michel were driving the APC, June was looking between her son and Miko and the direction of where the APC was going. "THIS IS LIKE A VIDEO GAME WOO!" Miko screamed as she fed the gun more battery pods to shoot. "Yeah.....EXCEPT FOR THE FACT THAT THE GIANT KAIJU WE ARE SHOOTING AT COULD EAT THIS APC IF IT WAS FASTER!" Jack yelled down at her as he was aiming and shooting Anguirus with the BFG. Optimus's plan was starting to work, Anguirus was then chasing the APC shooting at him. "We got his attention kids!" June said as she walked over to some of the weapons near the battery pods, June then put her helmet on as she picked up a smaller portable mini Gatling blaster, Miko watched as June walked over to the backdoor and press a button and then the door opened. "Ms. Darby, what are you doing?!" Miko shouted, catching Jack's attention. "*Arcee, this is June, come to the Back of the APC*" June radioed to Arcee. June then looked over her weapon. "JUNE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Miko yelled again, Arcee then came speeding in her motorcycle form up to the back door. June then turned to Miko. "I'm getting back in action." June said as she jumped back and landed onto Arcee's car seat. June then turned her gun to Anguirus and started to fire, all Miko say was June jump out of the MOVING AT 70 MILES PER HOUR! Miko screamed as she saw it, Jack looked down at Miko wanting to know what happened. "Miko what happened?!" he called down to her. "It-Your mom just jumped out of the APC!" Miko said, Jack then turned the viewing port of the BFG to look and see his mom, she was shooting the kaiju while riding Arcee's motorcycle form...

But then Jack saw something on the air, wait It was the other Mandalorians that helped Prowl evacuate the humans. But wait, where was Prowl himself? And who was that black and red and white striped Mandalorian leading them. June looked up to see the other Mandalorians, as well as Jacob in his original Deathwatch Alpha Beskar armor. Jacob looked to Din Djarin and motioned to him and the rest to join the other Mandalorians as Jacob reached and grabbed his own personalized Darksaber and pulled it out and activated it, the blade came out and was black but had a red lining on Jacob's blade. Jacob then came down and landed on Anguirus's head and stabbed Anguirus in one of his horns, causing the kaiju to roar out in pain. "Come on you big turtle! To Mexico!" Jacob said and half-joked as he stabbed Anguirus again. June then had Arcee pull back a little so she could keep shooting, but this time so June couldn't hit Jacob. Jack then started to shoot the BFG again at the kaiju, getting Anguirus's attention again, the kaiju roared again as he leapt forward and threw Jacob off of him as he curled into a spike ball of death and rolled after the Mandalorian APC. Jack stopped shooting as he saw this. "MANDI SPEED UP!" Jack yelled down as he disengaged the BFG and it retracted back down, Jack got out and ran and closed the back door of the APC. he then ran back to the drivers area where Miko, Mandi and Michel where. "Speed up more!" Jack said to Michel. "Why?" Michel roughly asked. "Because that Kaiju is like a armadillo and is now a spike ball of death chasing us!" Jack shouted. Michel looked out at the mirror and saw what Jack was talking about. "Dank Farrik, the usurper is right!" Michel said as he sped up to 120 mph. Mandi looked in her window and then turned to Miko and Jack. She mostly looked at Jack. "Jack, do you know how to drive?" she asked Jack, he nodded. "Michel, let Jack drive...This will be his trial, his signet earning." Mandi said as she put her helmet on and gave Michel his helmet, Michel engaged the APC's autodrive and looked at Jack. "Hm...If you survive, you'll be a Mandalorian, If you.....somehow kill that thing, you'll earn your signet. And be one of Deathwatch..." Michel said as he put his helmet on and looked to Miko. "Come on, Me and Mandi have to get you out of here." Michel said as he hugged Miko and Mandi pressed another button and a hole above them opened, Michel with Miko flew up and out of the APC and Mandi looked to Jack. "Jack, Come talk to me and your mother if you either kill or survive. we'll make you your own armor using that very Beskar you were holding, and if you kill that thing well have it be your signet....This is the way." Mandi said as she flew out, leaving Jack....

Jack then got into the drivers seat and turned to a place he knew where a large cliff was...


	14. Signet

Anguirus kept chasing the APC as Mandi and Michel who was holding Miko flew down to the ground and June on Arcee pulled up to them. June got off of Arcee to let her transform, June looked around the three and asked. "Where's Jack?!" Mandi, Miko and Michel looked back to the monster chased APC. "WHAT!?" Arcee yelled as she realized that Jack was still driving the APC. Jacob and the rest of the Mandalorians and Autobots then came to their side. Jacob looked at where Anguirus was going, it was into a forest where Jacob knew a cliffside was. Arcee was about to go chase after and save Jack but Jacob ran in front of her. "NO Arcee, this is Jack's trial. If he survives, he becomes a Mandalorian. But if he can lead that monster over a cliff and kill it he'll have stopped Anguirus and save Jasper. And the Mandalorians will shoot at you if you try to interfere..." Jacob said as he transformed into Prowl again. Arcee wanted to not listen but Optimus the walked past them and looked, catching the team and Mandalorians attention. "Jack will survive, and earn his signet..." That was all Optimus said...

Jack had the petal to the metal as he drove through the woods, mowing down the trees with the APC's mass, Jack had to admit to himself. This was both terrifying as well as awesome. Jack had looked down at some of the controls in front of him when he saw a 'deploy front blades' Jack had figured that this must have been for getting rid of trees in case if they got in front of the APC. Jack pressed the activation button for it and several saws came out of the front of the hood of the ACP and started to greatly help Jack in out speeding Anguirus who was still deathrolling after him. Jack then saw another button labeled '3D map', he pressed it and a 3D map of the terrain. ".....This is offly convenient..." Jack said to himself as he looked over the map and saw that their was the cliff! It was one thousand meters away and Jack had to bank a left, he did and Anguirus kept rolling forward, Jack thought that he might lose him but then Anguirus turned and started to chase the APC again. "God damn it....not gonna make this easy huh?" Jack said as he looked back. Jack then re-engaged the autodrive as he activated the BFG again and got into it's seat and aimed back at Anguirus and was about to fire when he noticed a 'switch' gear shift. Jack pulled it back and the BFG shifted into a longer rifle like weapon. Then a autonomous female voice came down from the APC's center. "The APC is about to go off a cliff soon." Jack looked down to see a feminine robot looking back up at him. (The droid is a BD-3000 luxury droid that has a purple dress) "What are you?" Jack asked the droid looking back at him. "I am a BD-3000 both maintenance and luxury droid. one of the many Mandalorian droids the tribe possesses. You may call me BD." BD answered. "Uh, can you drive?" Jack questioned the female droid. "Yes." BD said as she walked over and entered the drivers seat. "What would you like your destination?" BD called out. "Over the cliff!" Jack answered as he looked at the screen explaining what the BFG just turned into, It was now a MAC RAIL gun MK 15. It was a single-shot type of weapon that could send the APC flying if not on stable ground, this gave Jack and Idea. "BD keep driving over the cliff! I've got an idea!" Jack called down. Anguirus kept rolling after the APC, not noticing that the cliff the APC was leading him off of, or so Jack thought as he then saw Anguirus roll out of his spike-ball form and land on his legs at the edge of the cliff as Jack realized the APC was falling. "We are falling now" BD said. Jack then had the MAC RAIL gun aim up and aimed right under the cliff where Anguirus was on and he shot, the APC flew both forward and down as the MAC gun shot at the cliff...

The Mandalorians and Autobots all heard the MAC RAIL gun's shot, Miko jumped from the sound. "What was that?" Arcee asked. "That was the APC's MAC RAIL gun, that thing could probably pierce the monsters side." Mandi said as she looked to June. "We better go, the military is coming." Bulkhead said as he pointed out the tanks and jeeps driving to where the Mandalorians and Autobots were. "You guys go, we'll go get Jack and explain it all to the military." Prowl said, he then turned back into Jacob in his Mandalorian armor. He put his helmet on as he looked to Miko. "Miko, go with the bots, now" Jacob said, Miko nodded and went with the bots as a groundbridge opened and they left. The tanks and jeeps all stopped in front of the Mandalorians as on jeep, different from the others pulled up in front of Jacob, June and Mandi. Then the doors opened and out came the Autobot humans division Agent William Fowler as well as another military man, General Thomas wills. the two approached Jacob and Mandi and June, Jacob shook the Generals hand. "Mando." "General, we have this all under control. No need to worry. One of our warriors is trying to lead the creature to a cliff." Jacob said as he talked with the General and Agent Fowler. "I see that but we still needed to come here, to cover it up you see. American people don't really want to hear about a group of Mandalorians killing a massive radioactive monster on American soil. You do understand that, what with all the M.E.C.H. stuff going on with your people." The General tried to Explain. "We cannot just deny a hunt like this, You know of our people's traditions." Michel spoke up, the General looked at him. Jacob and June knew what Michel was trying to do, he was trying to hid the fact that Jack was a civilian being chased by the kaiju. "But you are in American Soil, this is not your problem anymore." The General said back to Michel, Michel gritted his teeth in a response. Then another MAC RAIL round shot went off. "Sir, that came from the APC again." A Mandalorian spoke out again. "A MAC RAIL ROUND, Those are illegal there in America!" Agent Fowler shouted. Jacob then grew tired as he then transformed back into Prowl again. "Pull your troops back NOW!" Prowl said as he shifted one of his hands into a blaster and cocked it. General Thomas blinked as he saw this. Intimidated, he nodded to his soldiers and Agent Fowler for them to make their leave. They left as quickly as they came and Prowl turned back into his human form. "I hate having to always turn into human and Cybertronian over and over..." Jacob said as he put his helmet on again. He and the other Mandalorians all activated their jetpacks and Jacob grabbed June and held her as they all flew up to the woods, to see if Jack survived...

Jack then woke up from a sudden shock, Jack looked up to see BD as well as two other droids, one was humanoid like BD but looked male, he was all black except for his wide red optics (It's Triple 0) and a tri-pedal bucket like droid. (It's BT-1) "Thank you BT-1 for administering a shock do help him." BD said to the Bucket droid, presumably BT-1. The little droid beeped at BD. "Wh...Where am I?" Jack said as he grabbed his head. "You are outside the APC, when you shot the APC's MAC RAIL again, the kickback from it knocked you out, when we brought you out her you stopped breathing for a moment, I had BT-1 here give you a shock. you started breathing after the first shock, BT-1 gave you another for safe measure." BD said to Jack as she helped him up. "What happened to the Kaiju?" Jack asked as he looked at the APC that was upside down, the BFG was a little messed up. "The massive creature was buried under the rockslide you caused sir." The final droid said, Jack looked at him. "This is 0-0-0 or Triple 0 for short." BD said. Jack then heard a sound coming from the sky, he turned to the direction of where it was coming from. It was the Mandalorians, as well as Jacob and Jack's mom, in Jacob's hands in a hug. Jack furrowed his eyebrows as he saw this, but then he saw Mandi, quickly changing his look to that of shyness, she looked nice when she was flying. The Mandalorians all landed around Jack and the three droids. some of the Mandalorians clapped their hands for Jack. Jacob, June, Michel and Mandi took their helmets off to talk to Jack. "WOW, I mean....just WOW, you killed the big bastard." Jacob said as he looked over at the rockslide Jack buried Anguirus in. June walked up and hugged Jack, tears almost falling down her face, either of relief of pride. "Your safe, Jack..." June said. "Yeah, I guess I am...." Jack said, but then Triple 0 spoke up. "Well actually, you were clinically dead for ten minuets.." he said. "Okay Triple 0, let him feel the moment....because he has done it, Jack Darby...." Mandi said as she walked up to Jack and June. "You have earned your Signet, as well as a place in our tribe, it was rushed I will say. But you have earned the right to have your own armor, jetpack and as well as your own Darksaber. The Beskar you held in the crate Michel gave you will be your armors material." Mandi said as she looked to Jack and then June. "As for you June, will you be the Armorer that makes his armor?" Mandi asked June, who nodded in agreement. "Wait what?" Jack asked as he looked at his mother. "Your mother Jack was a Mandalorian a long time ago, she would create the armor for our tribes members, the armor I'm wearing was her first set to make." Jacob said as he looked to the APC. "Did a number on the big lug huh?" he said as he and a few more Mandalorians went over to use their jetpacks to lift the APC back onto wheels....

~Back at the Autobot Base~

Arcee came over to Skywarp's side as he was next to Airachnid on the medical bed...


	15. Skywarp and Airachnid's new relationship and Jack Darby the Mandalorian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skywarp and Airachnid 'talk' as Airachnid recovers from her injury back at the Forrest base...
> 
> And Arcee and Prowl attend Jack Darby's ceremony of becoming a Mandalorian...
> 
> NSFW chapter part.

Arcee and Skywarp where able to get Airachnid back to Forrest base, the Mandalorians where celebrating Jack's victory over killing Anguirus and burring him in rubble. Arcee was looking over Airachnid's steady vitals and Skywarp was sitting next to Airachnid as she was with a set of casts that held her up to heal, Skywarp had a first aid kit with him as he was applying wound sealant onto some of Airachnid's smaller cuts and scrapes. Then as Skywarp was applying the sealant Arcee noticed a increase in Airachnid's polymeric tanks work. (she's getting horny) "be easy Airachnid, your still hurt." Arcee said as she kept watching Airachnid's vitals, Skywarp looked down at Airachnid with a judgy look. "What? You have soft hand-servos~fufu." Airachnid said as she looked up at Skywarp, then Prowl entered the base and looked over to Arcee. "Arcee you have to come with me, You and me have to attend Jack's ceremony. You and Me where both there when Jack defeated the Kaiju, and we have to, you'd be considered an asshole of you didn't..." Prowl said. Arcee looked to Skywarp and Airachnid over at the medical bed. "Airachnid, take it easy.....same goes for you Skywarp, don't go to far." Arcee said as she winked to Skywarp. "And uh....Do it in your room and not on the medical bed that we all use..." Prowl added as he turned into Jacob in his Mandalorian armor. Arcee and Jacob went outside to join the ceremony...

"Well, won't you carry me to our room my hero?" Airachnid asked as she lifted her arms and legs up for Skywarp to carry her. Skywarp simply laughed as he carried Airachnid bridal style to his and Arcee's room where Airachnid would usually sleep in and Airachnid kissed Skywarp's cheek as they walked...

Arcee looked around the ceremony as various Mandalorians where talking, some where eating foods, training, sparing for fun, one was doing the Dougie as BT-1 was playing music, this Mandalorian was actually Michel, Arcee say Jacob and June where talking, but Arcee didn't have time to really pay attention to them as she felt something touch her accompanied by a small voice say "This is a big robot, I wonder who made her." Arcee looked down and saw a few foundlings accompanied by the Mandalorian called Din Djarin with them. "Well kids, she probably doesn't have a maker, but she might have a family from where she's from." Din Djarin said as Arcee knelt down to the children surrounding her with their own little Mandalorian helmets on them. "there called foundlings, there the children, and orphans that we find and take in." Din said to Arcee. Arcee grinned as some of the foundlings tried to climb onto her. Arcee had any of the foundlings that we're behind her move for her to sit down and play with them as her maternal side started to show...

Jack was with two Mandalorians talking about how he killed Anguirus, these two Mandalorians where a father son duo named Jango and Boba Fett, there armor was steel and blue striped for Jango and green and red and yellow for Boba. "Huh, well we where with the others as the kaiju followed you." Boba said as he took a drink from his blue milk jug. Jack felt a bit awkward as he looked at his own blue milk jug. "It's not gonna hurt to drink it Jack." Mandi's voice said as she came over to the conversation. "Uh, where do you get this blue milk?" Jack asked as he started to take a sip from it. "It's female Mandalorian breast milk." Jango said, causing Jack to spit the blue milk out and have all the Mandalorians around them to laugh. Mandi then punched Jango in the stomach. "No, it comes from a Bantha cow back in Australia, big wooly horned beasts that some people domesticated them for their meat and milk." Mandi said after hitting Jango. (And by the way Mandi looks like the Tomboy Mandalorian from that meme) Jack laughed a little as he drank some blue milk from his jug...

Jacob and June where with each other and they saw the event's play out between the Fett's and Jack. "Are you sure about this Jacob? With Jack becoming one of us?" June asked as she looked at him. "Yes, with the events of the Cybertronian war and The Primordial Syndicate, he is going to have to become a Mandalorian. plus, It's gonna be good to see you work your magic again." Jacob said as he looked at June...

Then a horn went off, it was time for Jack to take the creed. All of the Mandalorians gathered around a center that they had made around the forge, June put her helmet on and went over to her tools, all of the Mandalorians that didn't have their helmets on put them on now, Mandi then told Jack to put on the flight suit she gave him when the ceremony began earlier that day. Jack did and Mandi had him sit on his knees, Jack listened and waited as his mother worked. June started with smelting the Beskar ingots to create Jack's chestplate, when the metal cooled solid once again June moved it over to the part of the forge to shape the thick sheet of Beskar into Jack's chestplate, the device levitated the sheet and then slammed down onto it, bending it and forming it into the chestplate. June then picked the still burning chestplate with only her gloved hands and walked over to the water pit and put the scolding armor piece in, cooling it down and pulling it back up, now cold and shining. June then turned around and approached Jack with it. Jack looked into the visor of the golden helmet his mother was wearing, thinking of what she was thinking. June then looked down at her son. "Rise and stand. And stay still." June said, Jack listened and got onto his feet and stood still, June then placed the chestplate onto Jack's chest and it latched on but some sort of Magnetics. Then June went back to the forge to crate Jack's armguards, she repeated the same proses from before but she then looked over at Jango Fett and nodded her head once and he came over and started to work on some things for the armguards, June then brought the four small sheets of Beskar to the forge and repeated the molding, changing the molds for the armguards. Jango Fett then came over to June's side and gave her the two devices for the armguards, June took then and nodded in silence and Jango Fett went back to his son's side. June then cooled the armguard parts down and then equipped the devices onto the armguards, she then came over and put them onto Jack's forearms. June then created his pauldrons and gave put them onto his shoulders. June then created a back armor piece for Jack and put it on him, hooking his chestplate to it and holding them together, Jack felt it was a little tight but he didn't speak as he felt it was wrong. June went over to create shin guards for Jack, as well as upper leg guards and a crotch plate. June cooled them and put them on Jack, Now it was time for Jack's helmet. Arcee looked on as she was in the back, looking at June work and give her son the armor she was making for him, Arcee glanced and saw Jacob standing there, watching the events happen. Arcee then pulled up her optical text messages and sent Jacob a text. 'It's a bit long...' she sent to Jacob, he didn't even react or even move. But Arcee got a text back. 'Don't interrupt it, or I'll be the one to kick your ass Arcee' Arcee put here text away and just looked on as June was forging...

then June Spoke to Jack. "When one Walks the way of Mandalore..." She said and all of the Mandalorians said. "You are both hunter and prey...." Jack heard them say as June was forging his helmet. June then finalized the creation of the helmet. "Jack Darby....When you take the creed, you can never take your helmet off, doing so back then deserved punishment by either banishment or death, but to us you can do it. But no one else, friends, distant family, enemies and allies." June said as she walked up to him with his helmet. "kneel" she said, Jack listened and got onto his knees and put his hands onto his knees as he looked up at her. Then Jacob and Mandi came over to June's sides, looking down at Jack. "Do you promise to protect innocent people, to be the hunter that protects certain prey?" Jacob asked, asking the first question of the creed. "I do" Jack said. "Do you promise to walk the way of Mandalore, to hunt and be hunted?" Mandi asked him next. "I do" Jack answered to her. Then June put Jack's helmet onto him....

"This is the way..." June, Jacob and Mandi said in unison as Jack looked up at them. Followed by all of the other Mandalorians saying the same sentence. June then had Jack rise up onto his feet again. "This is the way." Jack said, accepting the creed. Then he felt a new weight on his Back, he turned around to see a jetpack on his back that Michel put on him. Then June went back to the forge, to create Jack's signets. "Jack, go to your mother and get your signets." Jacob said, Jack listened and went over to his mother as she created a signet of the Wendigo to put on Jack's right armguard, June created the signet and had Jack come over and she fussed the signet onto his armguard, then she went over to create a new mold for the kaiju that Jack killed. "We Mandalorians have never seen a creature of that size, so I will have to create a new Signet for you Jack. I do not believe that Mandalore himself could kill such a beast" June said as she started to create The Anguirus signet for Jack, then after she was done she used the remaining Beskar to create it, then after she was done she fussed it onto Jack's other armguard. Jacob and Mandi came over to them. "Jack, now that you have taken the creed, it is official. You are one of us, a Mandalorian now." Mandi said to him. "This is gonna be, an adjustment for sure. Can I walk into the high school in this stuff?" Jack asked as he looked over his armor. "Well, yes. Even though you have a jetpack and a flamethrower on your armor. America and Mandalorians made a law that allows Mandalorians to enter schools with their armor and equipment, just no actual guns." Jacob said. Jack nodded. "But remember to never take your helmet off." June said to Jack. "What like forever, just around the tribe?" Jack asked. "Yes, you will even have to wear it during sex." Jacob said, Jack looked at him and Jacob started to laugh. "That was a joke, but you will only be able to take it off around the tribe, at least for the next ten years." Jacob said, Jacob then turned to rest of the tribe as well as Mandi and June, Jack did as well. "Tribe, salute!" Jacob said, all of the Mandalorians saluted Jack, Even Arcee did. "We have a new warrior." June said behind Jack, then all of the Mandalorians started to cheer for Jack, clapping their hands and some aiming their armguards and shooting their flamethrowers into the air...

Jacob then put a hand onto Jack's pauldron. Feeling proud as a new member has joined the cause of Mandalore. June smiled through the helmet as her son was like her....

Jack Darby was now a Mandalorian...


	16. The Artifact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pieces are coming into place...
> 
> And some new characters are introduced.
> 
> both good and bad
> 
> and terrifying...

Megatron was at the bridge of the Nemesis and was looking out the window of the bridge thinking of what to even look for if they find the Apprentices Artifact. StarScream was with Soundwave in another part of the ship talking about this new development, this Apprentice just appearing out of nowhere and demands the Decepticons bow their feet to it. As StarScream was rambling on to the silent Soundwave, Megatron's face came up on a screen. "Soundwave, Come to the Bridge. I require your expertise in a certain mission for The Apprentice's Artifact." Megatron said, Soundwave nodded his head and turned his recording software and left StarScream to himself. Soundwave entered the bridge and bowed towards Megatron, silently listening for Megatron. "Soundwave, you will go to this Jasper Nevada Museum of history, Human databanks say that a bizarre artifact has been found on Earth's moon over fifty two years ago when the humans here in America took to the stars and to their moon. We will have to draw the Autobot's attention for them to come and 'try' to stop us, we will need to create and alibi of why we need the Autobots to bring their humans with them. Soundwave, take some troops with you on this mission." Megatron said and ordered Soundwave, Soundwave complied in silence and he left...

~Forrest base Alpha one~

Arcee was with Skywarp and Airachnid in the med-bay, they where just checking up on Airachnid's condition. Airachnid still had and arm cast mold on her left arm. "So Airachnid, are you feeling alright?" Skywarp asked the lady on the medical bed. "I'm still a little pained in my arm, but everything else is fine, thanks to you and your human yoga training regiments." Airachnid said with a coo to Skywarp, Arcee turned to the two in confusion. "What?" she asked as she had the scanner continue to scan Airachnid's body over. "Uh, Yoga, it's a human meditation and stretching type of practice that is good for Cybertronians like us. Me and Airachnid have been doing it together, Miko showed me how to do some of it." Skywarp explained to Arcee as Prowl entered the room. "Hi Prowl" Skywarp said, Arcee looked at him for a moment as she looked back at Airachnid and Skywarp. Prowl looked both confused and concerned as he saw how close Skywarp was to Airachnid. "I'm surprised that you and Airachnid have made amends about Tailgate and are so close to each other now Skywarp." Prowl said as he leaned on a wall and crossed his arms. "So what changed?" Prowl asked as he cocked an eye-plate up. Skywarp was at the moment was rubbing Airachnid's legs a bit as Prowl asked him that question, Skywarp looked up at Prowl as he grabbed onto Airachnid's knee-joints and gently lifted them up and bended them back behind Airachnid's head, presenting her treasures at both Arcee and Prowl, but Airachnid still had her pantie-plate on. "Okay I don't need to see her vagina! Imma just go and wait for you and Arcee to come see me in the command room, Optimus wanted to talk to us. I'll just let you guys have your fun." Prowl said as he quickly left, Arcee then shifted her hips as she looked at Skywarp and Airachnid with a judgmental look. Skywarp blushed as he let go of Airachnid's legs and Airachnid let them go back down, Airachnid making a giggle as she did it. "Yoga huh?" Arcee said sarcastically, Skywarp looked down in shame. "No, Skywarp it's alright, There's no need to feel bad. You and I still slightly both hate Air, but even you can admit that this it far better than her doing her usual assassins' habits, right?" Arcee said as she walked up to Skywarp and Airachnid, coming over to have Skywarp look at her. "Skywarp, I know that you and Airachnid usually have your fun while I'm on patrol with Prowl and Jack and June. that's because of how you are when I get back and also that you and Air are so lough that most of the Mandalorian tribe members can hear you even through the three feet thick steel walls. Skywarp, I've been with you ever since we met, I knew you liked women, and Me being one of them. I love you, so does Airachnid, and we both know you love us. So it's all alright, okay baby?" Arcee explained and said to Skywarp, Arcee then kissed Skywarp on his cheek that was blushing, Airachnid moved up and kissed the other cheek, both of them putting their hands on Skywarp's chest and rubbed down...

~One Hour later~

Arcee, Skywarp and Airachnid now not wearing the arm cast mold anymore came into the command room where Prowl who was now back to being Jacob again and was talking to a new Cybertronian, this Cybertronian struck Arcee as a rookie, his white armor with small red stripes and slightly larger blue stripes on his body didn't give Arcee a good feeling. "Oh, finally decided to come and talk about the mission that June, Jack and Mandi went to as they where more capable to get in and out quietly? Well too late, Jack, June and Mandi went to the Jasper Nevada Museum of history where Soundwave was spotted. This here is Smokescreen, he landed in and escape pod in the woods far from here, he's a member of the elite guard." Jacob said as he introduced the new Autobot there. "Oh, I always wanted to meet a member of the Elite Guard, nice to meet you Smokescreen." Skywarp said as he extended his hand-servo to Smokescreen. "I wouldn't touch that hand kid" Jacob said to Smokescreen. Smokescreen didn't get it as he already shook Skywarp's hand, "Nice to meet you, but I only just got the mantle of Elite Guard and I've never seen any real battle." Smokescreen said as he looked to Arcee and Airachnid, he gave Airachnid a dirty look as he knew who she was. A Decepticon Assassin, but she seemed to have changed sides and was with Arcee and Skywarp, Smokescreen then looked at Arcee again. "By Primus, your Arcee! She's Arcee, the untouchable Autobot! She has the most successful scorecard of stealth missions, no Decepticon could catch her!" Smokescreen said as he rambled on. Jacob, Airachnid and Skywarp all looked at Arcee, Jacob and Airachnid smiling and Skywarp looking at her innocently. "looks like you got a fanboy Arcee" Jacob said with his smile. Arcee rolled her eyes as he joked. "But in all seriousness, Smokescreen isn't the only new bot, back at base there's some old friends of yours Arcee. The rest of your old team of Beta team, Pyra Magna, Chromia, Windblade, Nautica, your sister Elita-one and an old friend of yours: Springer." Jacob said as he turned back into Prowl, Arcee then froze as she heard his words more carefully. Springer was alive? "Arcee had friends before me?" Skywarp asked in a slight joke, getting a punch from Arcee to his shoulder. "I'll go activate the Groundbridge and have them come here." Prowl said as he walked over to the groundbridge and activated it...

~Meanwhile at Jasper~

~8:45 p.m.~

Jack, June and Mandi where at the museum of history in Jasper, but Soundwave was nowhere to be seen. Optimus had said that Soundwave was apparently looking for a artifact of Cybertronian technology, a orb that if held can drain Cybertronian of there Energon. Mandi and Jack where together in the ancient world section of the museum where there where some artifacts about ancient human civilization. "So Uh Mandi, you think that we can even move this Energon drainer thing out of the museum?" Jack asked as they walked, Mandi didn't answer at first as she was scanning the various artifacts. "Yeah, we can have your mom help, she is a lot stronger that she looks you know." Mandi answered, June in question was at the entrance talking to the security guard and explaining that she, Jack and Mandi where both authorized to take an artifact and not be turned into the authorities as of Mandalorian and American laws. Jack then entered the mystery section of the ancient civilizations area. Jack looked at the various trinkets and objects there, but then Jack felt something calling to him. It sent a shiver down his spine, making his Beskar armor rattle a little. Jack looked around and saw a very noticeably glowing artifact, it looked like a handle of a blade but their was no blade attached to it, it was glowing an ominous glow of black and red, the gemstone in the center of the artifact was red like blood. Jack couldn't control himself as he walked up to the artifact, Jack then looked through his visor and at the name and bio of this Artifact. It was apparently called the Moon Relic, Jack remembered in one of his classes in history talked about this artifact, It was apparently and artifact found by Neil Armstrong as he took his first steps for man and all of Mankind. There where no structures on the moon where this item could have been in, it was actually just there on the ground, Neil brought it back and it was taken to a testing facility in a section of Area 51. And apparently it was made out of a material stronger than Diamond and super heated lasers. And so the researchers allowed the artifact to be here in the museum of Jasper Nevada of all places. Jack then started to hear a voice egging him on to touch the artifact, Mandi then noticed that Jack wasn't next to her and she started to look around her for him. "Jack?" she called out as she moved around the civilization section, but then she saw movement. Mandi then entered the section where Jack was, she saw him approaching the Moon Relic. "Uh, Jack I don't think you should touch that~" She said but Jack had already touched the Moon Relic, the relic then exploded and a dark shade emerged through the air and flew around the room around Jack and Mandi. June and the Security guard both heard the explosion, June ordered for the guard to stay put as she ran into the museum, June ran into the Ancient Civilizations area and came into the Moon Relic room and saw the dark shade fly around. "What is that?" June asked as she came over to Jack and Mandi's side. "It came out of the Moon Relic~" Jack said as the Dark shade flew up and shot down in a nose-dive to Jack's face, taking his Helmet off and opening his mouth and climbed all the way into Jack. The Dark shade toward over the three, being taller than Optimus in height. But all of the form of the dark shade climbed into Jack's mouth and disappeared, Jack gasped as it ended as it felt like he was swallowing a entire pool's worth of swamp water mixed with a taste of blood and smell of rotten slime and gunk, After this Jack heaved up all of the contents of his stomach, but no sign of the dark shade anywhere on the ground. Jack looked up at his mother, and Mandi looked at her as well. then the security Guard came in and shouted. "I don't care who you are GET OUT!" The Guard said as he pointed his gun at June, June turned her helmet to him. "No, leave us alone" June said as she turned to Jack again, but then the Security Guard then pointed his gun down and Shot June, hitting her in a part where her Beskar wasn't, June yelled in pain. "Your under arrest~" The Security Guard tried to say but Jack rushed the Guard and started to punch him in the face, June was too busy gripping her side to see her son beat the Security Guard to death, Mandi tried to pull Jack off but Jack growled at her in a deep demonic Growl at her. Mandi pulled back for a bit but she needed to stop Jack, but then Jack's mouth shot open and the Dark shade crawled out and formed into a black pool onto the ground and a form emerged from the pool. It was another Jack, but his face was demonic, his eyes where as black and had tiny white pupils. there where rows of thousands of tiny razor sharp teeth, he was naked and his body was covered in runes that glowed red, his hands where as pitch black up to his forearms where the runes emerged from where the blackness ended, And when I said he was naked he was naked! Just like his forearms and forelegs this Jack Darby copies flaccid penis was covered in blackness and runes emerged from it as well.... 

The Jack Darby copy then stood to his full height, being a head taller than the original Jack Darby. "I am The Apprentice, and I must truly thank you Jack. After I devour Earth, I might just hang around to see the chaos afterwards." The Apprentice said as he turned to Jack, Mandi and June. Not caring the blush emerge from both Jack and Mandi as they where presented with the Gods manhood that was both a replica of Jack Darby's and was just a third leg, ending at his knees. Then the Security Guard stirred as he looked up at the naked man facing away from him. The Apprentice turned around and looked at the Guard. "Ah Samuel, You'll do nicely~" The Apprentice said as he then pounced on the Guard and sunk his claws and teeth into the Guard...

~Gore warning~

The Apprentice grabbed the Guard and dug his claws in, drawing blood and getting the Guard to scream in pain, Jack, Mandi and June all looked as The Apprentice teared the Guard's chest open, then three thin tongue-like tendrils came out of The Apprentice's mouth and started to break and sever bones and organs in the chest cavity, leaving the heart still in place as The Apprentice continued to eat the vital organs and bones. Jack picked up his helmet and put it back on as he watched the God feed. Then after twenty minuets The Apprentice had full consumed the body of the Guard, the tendrils all move down and licked up onto the ground and licked the remaining blood and gore up. The Apprentice then turned back to look at the three Mandalorians looking at him. "Soundwave, there is no need to hide anymore, I am here." The Apprentice said, his voice sounded a lot like James Spader( The Guy that was Ultron in Avengers: Age of Ultron). Then The Apprentice faded away into nothingness, June then faltered a bit and Jack came over to his side. Mandi looked around for where the Apprentice could have gone. "Mandi, we need to get Mom~" "Jack" "~To a medical~" "JACK!" June shouted over her son, getting his attention. "I've suffered worse, it just almost caught me off-guard. I'm fine!" June said as she got up onto her feet, she still winced from the bullet. Jack, Mandi and June all returned to Forrest Base Alpha, Jango Fett helped June with her injury and after that she joined Jack and Mandi in explaining the situation to the Mandalorians and Autobots...

"Fuck..." Jacob said out of the group...


	17. The Legend of the Apprentice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob explains his and modern Mandalorian knowledge of the Apprentice to the Autobots....

Jacob looked to the group. "We need to inform Optimus and the rest of team Prime of this. Arcee, get a call to Prime base." Jacob said and asked Arcee. Jack looked to his mom, she was wearing her helmet but he could tell that something was on her mind. "Is something wrong mom?" he asked, June turned her head to him for a moment....

"Well... It pertains to The Apprentice." she said...

Arcee sent a calling to Prime base, and after a while the screen of the Teletran-Two showed Optimus and Ratchet, along with Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ironhide, Miko and Raf, as well as some new Autobots. Arcee and Airachnid both stopped as they saw the members of Arcee's old team that she was with before she found Skywarp. But most notably the green and yellow Autobot in the back. "This is Prime Base, what is going on?" Optimus asked as he was in the center. "Smokescreen isn't giving you any trouble eh?" Bulkhead joked and Ironhide laughed. "Optimus we have a situation." Jacob said as he turned to Optimus. "tell us." Optimus simply asked. "Optimus, the Decepticons tricked our team." Jacob said as he stated to walk back and forth. "Jack, June and Mandi went to the Museum of History in Jasper to see what Sound wave was doing there, but they said that he wasn't there. June distracted the guard while Jack and Mandi entered the museum and search for anything that Soundwave might have taken, But then Jack said that he started hearing a voice. Calling to him to go to the space section of the museum and see a artifact called The Moon Relic, it was a bizarre artifact that mankind found on the moon. Nothing was there as a structure for it to come from, they brought it back to earth. But Jack said that it as calling to him, he inched closer and Mandi hade said that she had came to try and stop him before he touched it..." Jacob said and recalled what the three had told him then June chimed in. "The Moon Relic then apparently exploded, The Guard and I both heard it and Jack and Mandi shout. We ran to them and found a large shadow-like figure, it flew up and entered Jack's mouth, Jack was unaffected for a while, but at that moment the museum guard started to threaten to arrest us and shot me, then Jack grew into a rage and attacked the guard, Mandi tried to stop him, but then Jack started to vomit a black sludge, the Sludge then turned into a demonic version of Jack, his mouth literally went ear to ear, thousands of small serrated teeth. his eyes where black with two small white orbs as pupils. His body was a bit elongated, his hands and forearms where black like the sludge he emerged from, red glowing runes emerging from the ending of the darkness on his skin, his hands where deadly, long fingers like claws, he then introduced himself as The Apprentice, and he thanked Jack for freeing him....then the poor guard woke up and The Apprentice tore into him, ignoring his screams of pain and agony. After that, he disappeared and left us, Jack was still worried about me as I was slightly bleeding a bit from the bullet that the guard shot me with before, Mandi gave be some biofoam after we left to get here and tell Jacob and the others our story. Optimus, The Apprentice is an ancient Mandalorian legend, a god of chaos that was once a man called Darth Nihilus. He was something called a Sith, one so powerful that he could devour entire worlds, draining them of their life... At least that was what the old legend said of..." June said as she recalled the ancient Mandalorian legend. Optimus looked down as he stroked his faceplate....

Skywarp leaned over to Arcee and asked. "Do you recognize that green Autobot?" Arcee looked at him and nodded her head. "Yes, that is Springer. My first Conjunk Endora." Arcee said, Skywarp then blinked as he looked up to the green and yellow Autobot on the screen. he grew a bot worried...

Optimus then spoke up. "What happened to this Apprentice in the legend, when he was Nihilus?" Optimus asked Jacob and June. Jacob then looked down a bit as if he didn't want to say. "He was defeated by a group of People called Jedi, Mandalorians natural enemy. They defeated him along with the help Mandalore, the first Mandalorian, as well as the first Mandalorian Jedi who created the first Darksaber. Mandalore concealed Nihilus's soul into the artifact that humans found and called the moon relic, and whoever now finds the artifact, their world will be devoured by the Apprentice. and after that, The Apprentice conceals himself back into the relic and is sent back into the darkness of space, to find and devour another world..." Jacob said as he crossed his arms. "Optimus, we can't fight The Apprentice, he achieved becoming a god, or the closest thing to a god." June said. "We will have to evacuate Mandalorians all over Earth to protect them, as well as any humans we can bring." Jacob said with urgency in his voice. But before Optimus could answer a maniacal laughter went off in the base as a large shadow went over the walls, then the shadow went down to the hallway and then emerged the Apprentice at the size of a Cybertronian. All of the bots aimed their weapons at him and he chuckled. Jacob blinked as he saw that Mandi and Jack were not lying about him being naked. "Jeez, you were right, he has no shame." Jacob whispered over to Jack and Mandi, but then the Apprentice spoke. "Yes, I don't have any shame Jacob Dabbs...Oh, wait that is the name you adopted to hide your true nature Alucard Revan." The Apprentice said, Jacob and June and Jango Fett all froze as Jacob's real name was said. "I left that life, I am a Mandalorian now and forever." Jacob said as he uncrossed his arms, Jack and Mandi both looked at Jacob as well as he rest of the bots in the Forrest base....

"Why are you here, and how did you find us?" Springers voice said.

(Keanu Reeves Voice because I could only see him as Springer)

The Apprentice then turned his demonic head to face Springer, Arcee internally prayed to the maker that The Apprentice didn't kill him. "Do not worry Arcee, I will not kill him...yet." The Apprentice said out loud. Springer blinked as he heard Arcee's name. Arcee blinked as The Apprentice said that. "And to answer 'your' question Springer, I am a god. Nothing is my limit now, so finding this place was easy, as I copied Jack's memories before I left his body. And to answer why I am here, well...I'm here to finish my family diner of the night....." The Apprentice said as he slowly turned his eyes to Raf. Jacob felt a call from his instincts and Yelled. "Bumblebee, get Raf out of there!" But then the feed went Dark and a scream called out. Then the feed returned and the Apprentice and Raf where gone. Springer and the Autobots all looked around for The Apprentice. Then Springer looked to where Raf was and gasped lightly. "By the matrix." he uttered. Miko turned to where Raf was, she gasped and backed up, there was only a severed foot and a lot of blood all on the ground, she then backed up to the railing as she saw the blood was on her, she didn't see where she was backing up and fell back. Springer lunged forward and saved Miko from getting hurt from falling. "Whoa there kid." he said. The group at the Forrest couldn't see what happened as Springer went off-camera. June and Jacob looked at each other before Jacob turned back and asked. "What happened where is Raf?!" he called. Bumblebee looked horrified and saddened. "He's gone. there is only a foot left with a lot of red blood. Some of the blood got on this kid." Springer said as he put Miko on the ground, but then she collapsed as she was hyperventilating. June then got a worried look on her face. "Arcee, open the groundbridge!" June said as he hopped down to the main ground as she and the rest of the team went to the groundbridge, Arcee activating it and inputting the location of the base and turned it on...

Springer and the rest of Beta Team and Team Prime looked to see the groundbridge and raised their blasters to it but June and Jacob and the rest of the group entered. June made her way to Miko. "Mandi, Jack help me with Miko!" she called over. Jack and Mandi ran over and helped Miko up as she hyperventilated even more, then she passed out. Arcee looked over at her team, Springer, Chromia, Windblade, Aileron, Pyra Magna and her Torch bearers, Nautica, Strongarm, The mistress of flame, and then her sister....Elita-One. Springer then saw Airachnid and his face turned to anger as he tried to approach her, but then Arce stopped him. "Springer, Air here is on our side now. She won't hurt you again." Arcee said. Springer then looked at Airachnid again and said. "Then keep her away from me." Springer backed up as he said that, then Skywarp came over to Arcee and Airachnid. Springer and the rest of Beta Team looked at him. "Hi" Skywarp said. "Hello" Springer said as he leaned on a wall. "Hi there" Chromia said. "Hi" Strongarm and Nautica both said. Aileron waved. The mistress of flame nodded her head and Skywarp bowed to her. Pyra Magna an her team all had different greetings to Skywarp. "Hello there." WindBlade said as she shook Skywarp's hand. Then Skywarp turned to greet Elita-One. "Well, You are the reason why My sister failed to report that day all those years ago.... I can see why." Elita-One said as she tilted her head to the side. Skywarp turned to Arcee with a look of surprise....

"Arcee, she's your sister?" Skywarp asked as he gestured to Elita-One...

"Yeah." Arcee said, Skywarp turned back to Elita-One and looked her up and down, his face then going to that of confusion...

"But she looks nothing like you." Skywarp said as he turned back, but before Arcee could answer Elita-One spoke up. "Me and Arcee are two of the rare chances of twin sisters not looking like each other." she said. Skywarp then looked back at Springer. "Uh, Arcee....This is Springer right?" he asked Arcee, she looked at him and walked over to him. "Yeah, Springer this is Skywarp, I found him in cryopod underground. He's been with me ever since, and right now....He's my Conjunk Endora....as well as Airachnid too..." Arcee said, Arcee looked at him. Springer's face was that of shock. Then Springer looked back at Skywarp and turned his face to that of hatred. Arcee then nudged Skywarp away...

June and Jack and Mandi laid Miko onto the medical bed, Jacob was with them as well. "She's stable. For now, Optimus, we need to get her to a hospital, and let her family know about this!" June said, she then started moving Miko to Ratchet. "Ratchet, I need you to take us to the hospital in Jasper. NOW!" June said, scaring the elderly Autobot into transforming. But then Jack spoke up. "Mom wait, Miko is safe here. We can't get more people involved." he said as he stopped June. "Jack, we need to get her there before anything worse happens. Now Come on." June said but Jack stopped in his tracks. June looked at him, his visor not hiding his stern face. Jack then reached up and took off his helmet. "Mom, they can't keep Miko safe like the bots can." Jack said as he looked into his Mother's visor. June didn't say anything as Jacob came over and put Jack's helmet on him. Jacob turned to June and said. "June, get Miko to her family. And my the force be with you on your journey." Jacob said, June nodded as she entered Ratchets Driver seat. Leaving...

Jacob then turned to Jack. "You are right, but don't ever let me catch you not listen to your mother's words, she had saved my skin more times I could count, just don't do it around me again, you hear?" Jacob said as he scolded Jack. Jack nodded. Jacob then let go of Jack's shoulder as he shifted into Prowl, surprising all of Beta Team, especially The Mistress of Flame. Prowl then turned to Optimus. "Prime, I will go to Australia to tell the Mandalorian Tribes that they needed to leave, and while that happens, you all get ready to leave too." he said, Optimus nodded. "Autobot's, collect your things and load them onto Beta Team's ship, just in case." he said....


	18. Trade One Villain for another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Time Skip has happened, as of right now The Apprentice has disappeared for an unknown reason, and Unicron has started to try and emerge and destroy earth at the same time, right now the Autobots and Megatron are traversing Unicron's body to get to his spark, Optimus and Skywarp are next to him.

~Unicron's body~

Optimus, Megatron, Skywarp, Arcee, Prowl, Ironhide, Bulkhead and Springer and Elita-One were traversing to Unicron's spark chamber. Megatron had agreed to a partial truce to stop Unicron and save Earth, even if it meant to work with Prime. Skywarp stopped for a moment to look up, seeing the pulsating walls. He grimaced as he saw it happening, Arcee nudged him and he kept walking, holding up the rifle that Elita gave him, an assault-type rifle. Skywarp then walked up to Optimus and got his attention. "Optimus, what happens after this if we succeed? Like, about Megatron. Do we let him go?" Skywarp asked as he walked next to his leader. "Let us deal with that later, first let us defeat Unicron." Optimus said, then Megatron stopped at what looked like a door. "I am going to open this door, Unicron knows we are here, defend while I open it." Megatron said as he approached the door. Skywarp and Arcee looked at each other with skeptical looks, but then bizarre screeching sounds screamed out, all of the Autobots readied themselves as the creatures came and flew around them. "What the frak are those things?" Ironhide asked. "I guess they are Unicron's antibodies." Prowl said as he shot some of the creatures. Skywarp and Arcee bumped next to each other as they shot more creatures down. Arcee had trained Skywarp's aim and Prowl and Springer (Who reluctantly) helped train him. Now Skywarp was a good shot, even sometimes getting enemies without looking sometimes...

Then Megatron turned to Optimus as the door opened. "Prime, let's go." he said, Optimus was about to go but then he felt something, a feeling to bring Skywarp with them. He turned to the small seeker. "Skywarp, come with us." Optimus said, Skywarp turned to see him, Arcee elbowed him to go. "Arcee....I..." Skywarp tried to say but Arcee turned and hugged him for a moment. "Go, Keep and eye on Megatron." Arcee said as she turned back and went to her sister and helped. Skywarp ran after Optimus and Megatron, entering Unicron's spark chamber. Megatron, Optimus and Skywarp all stopped as they saw the purple pulsating spark of Unicron. "Optimus, I don't think we can physically harm Unicron's Spark." Skywarp said as he looked. Optimus then took a few steps to the spark, Megatron did as well but then he bursted into flames, Skywarp almost tried to help him but then he remembered that this might be a good thing. But then Megatron started to speak with Unicron's voice. (The Original Unicron voice actor from the Original Transformers Prime show) "Feeble mortals, Even with your truce, Megatron still has my blood flow through him..." He said as he stood up, still covered in flames, A burst of energy came and hit Optimus and tried to stagger him, he groaned. Skywarp was hit as well and fell back, still holding his rifle in hand. Skywarp opened his optics as he felt a heat on top of him, he looked to see Megatron, still possessed by Unicron raising his fusion cannon blade. "Optimus!" Skywarp shouted as he aimed his rifle up at Megatron, ready to fire. But then a blue light caught Megatron and Skywarp's attention. they both looked to see a beam of blue energy coming out of his chest and hitting Unicron's spark, Megatron then was now engulfed by blue flames now. Skywarp got up and stepped back...

Arcee, Elita, Springer, Prowl, Ironhide and Bulkhead kept shooting the bizarre creatures, but then Bulkhead faltered as Unicron's energon radiation was starting to get to him. Arcee glanced at the door as she got a bad feeling, but then she and the others all saw the unmistakable shadow of The Apprentice climb over and enter the doorway where Optimus, Megatron and Skywarp went in. "No!" Arcee said as she ran to the door as it shut before Arcee could get in. Arcee then called into her com-link. "*Skywarp? SKYWARP!? The Apprentice is in there with you! Get out of there!" Arcee said. Springer and the others came over, Ironhide helping Bulkhead over. Prowl felt up and down the door, trying to get a grip on it....

Skywarp watched as Megatron and Optimus both fell down, he had not noticed the shadow of The Apprentice creep up to Optimus. Megatron then stirred, Skywarp raised his rifle at him as Megatron shook his head. Megatron then opened his optics and looked around, he then stopped as he saw Optimus. He then said. "Orion Pax." he said, then he must have noticed something in the corner of his vision as he turned to look at Skywarp. Skywarp kept his rifle aimed at Megatron still. But then Megatron changed his face to that of slight confusion. "W....Who are you? Where are we?" he asked, Skywarp blinked as he heard this. "What? You....Don't remember?" Skywarp asked as he slightly lowered his rifle. "All I remember was fighting in the pits of Iacon, then I fell asleep in the mist of battle...." Megatron said as he slowly got up, grabbing his head and rubbing it as it he had a headache. Skywarp then blinked as he realized what might have happened. "Who are you then?" Skywarp asked, Megatron then looked at him and then said...

"I am Megatronus, the great gladiator of Iacon." Megatronus said as he somewhat posed with his hands on his hips, then Optimus started to stir. "Orion." Megatronus said as Optimus jerked up almost animated like. Skywarp and Megatronus both looked at Optimus as he raised up without using his arms, slouching forward. Then Skywarp's com-link went off but loud static roared and caused Skywarp to yell in pain as he touched his audio-receiver, Megatronus turned and looked at Skywarp and asked. "What is wrong?" Skywarp heard it a bit as he shut his com-link off. they both then started to hear Optimus begin to laugh...

Megatronus and Skywarp turned to see him, Optimus then started to laugh louder and more manically, Skywarp then aimed his rifle at Optimus, even though he didn't want to believe it, Optimus was being possessed by The Apprentice. Megatronus then deployed his Fusion cannon blade. "Now the pieces come together, food is created for consumption, and now I am hungry..." The voice of The Apprentice came out of Optimus as black tendrils bursted out of Optimus's body and then ripped out the Matrix of Leadership, the Matrix then clanked down and stopped at Skywarp's feet. He lowered down and picked it up, not seeing it flicker for a moment. Skywarp and Megatronus then started to back up to each other's back as the black tendrils surrounded them. "What is this black magic?" Megatronus asked himself out loud. "This Is The Apprentice, a god that eats worlds, Unicron must have been the only thing stopping him from eating earth..." Skywarp said as he looked to his left and Megatronus looked to his right. (They look Like Master Chief and the Arbiter together in Halo 3 when the gravemind betrayed them.) Megatronus then spoke...

"We trade one villain for another." he said as they both attacked the tendrils, the tendrils in question attacked as well and Arcee and the others where finally able to enter and provide support, but they where all quickly overwhelmed. "*Ratchet, get a groundbridge!*" Elita said into her com-link. She then looked around and noticed that Optimus was nowhere to be seen. "Where is Optimus?" she asked Skywarp, Skywarp stopped shooting for a moment and looked down, he then pulled the Matrix off of his hip and handed it to Elita, shaking his head. Elita looked down as she knew what this meant, she then looked up as she concealed the Matrix in her chest. "Autobots, Megatron, retreat!" Elita said as a groundbridge opened up, they all went to it and entered, The Apprentice chased after them, but he stopped as the prosses of eating began, his tendrils expanded slowly but gradually, destroying Unicron's spark chamber...

~Autobot Orbital base~

Ratchet, the Mandalorians, Miko and her family, most of Jasper Nevada's residents, the other members of Beta Team and the other members of Team Prime watched as the Autobots returned, along with Megatron, Ratchet and the other Autobots and Miko and Mandalorians noticed Optimus's absence. "What happened? Did you succeed, Where is Optimus?" Ratchet questioned, the bots all looked unnerved, even Megatron. "He's dead." Springer broke the silence as he said this. Ratchet looked visibly halted by this. "The Apprentice ripped him apart after Optimus stopped Unicron. Unicron was stopped, but The Apprentice took his chance and striked, he turned into tons of tendrils and attacked me and Megatronus." Skywarp explained as he put his rifle down. "Megatronus?" Arcee asked, she then turned to look at Megatron. "Well, when Optimus used the Matrix, Megatron was affected, I think he forgot who he was, he thinks he is Megatronus, the Gladiator of Iacon." Skywarp said as he stood next to Megatronus. "So he has amnesia?" Jack asked. June and Mandi looked at each other, but before Skywarp could answer the whole Orbital base began to shake. "Look at Earth!" Vince, Jack's school bully said as he pointed at the large window that showed Earth, everyone looked in disbelief as Earth began to be torn apart by the massive black tendrils of The Apprentice. June covered her mouth as she saw, many other humans gasped is shock. Prowl turned into Jacob and looked, dropping to his knees as he watched. The Earth began to implode, caving in on itself, as it did this Jack started to hear voices, they where screams, screams of the humans that didn't get evacuated. Jack grabbed the sides of his helmet as this happened, Mandi and June and Miko noticed this, Miko came over to his side. "Jack are you okay?" she asked. Jack cringed as he heard Miko's voice, he thought she was one of the voices...

then Earth was gone, nothing but dust and crumbles....

"It's gone...." Skywarp said as he turned to Arcee and Airachnid....


	19. Mandalore and Cybertron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now with Earth destroyed, and the Mandalorians having the few remaining Humans with them, they decide to bring them to their Homeworld of Mandalore, a former rouge Planet that was caught in Cybertron's gravitational pull...

~Autobot Orbital Base~

All of the humans where in a room that the bots made for them, beds all on the ground and a few tents for things, 3D printers to make synthetic food packs, some of the children complained at first. Then there was a tent for growing plants to help the vegetarians and people who didn't want to eat the food packs. Skywarp was in the room with Prowl and he was talking to the human children and telling them what life was like before Cybertron went to war and he went into cryosleep. Prowl was examining the few humans, the teenagers who were huddled into a circle. Not planning anything, they were just talking. "~Can we go to Cybertron Mr. Skywarp?" a little boy asked Skywarp. "Uh...Cybertron doesn't have an atmosphere I think, right Prowl?" Skywarp asked as he turned to the techno-organic police officer Mandalorian. "No, well is dose have an atmosphere, but it is extremely Toxic to Oxygen breathing organics, Us Mandalorians can because we only need to breath Nitrogen and Carbon Monoxide, Oxygen isn't something we need to breathe." Prowl said as he turned into his Mandalorian form. Skywarp looked at the children as they all 'awed' in annoyance. Skywarp felt bad when they did this. Then Megatronus entered in the doorway and looked at Jacob and Skywarp. "Skywarp, Jacob, June needs you Jacob. And Skywarp, Springer wants to talk to you alone in the storage room, probably to help with counting the energon cubes in there." Megatronus said as he left to the Medical room to report to Ratchet as the Autobots didn't know what to do with him, locking him up might make him want to ask questions, so they all agreed to treat him as a new Autobot...

Jacob went to the command center where most of the Mandalorians of Deathwatch Beta was, June, Miko and an unconscious Jack on a medical bed were there as well as some Autobots. "June." Jacob said as he flew up with his jetpack to her and Mandi. "Jacob, we need to get those people a new home, we need to bring them to Mandalore." June said as she looked at Jack who was still on the bed. "*Sigh* Mandalore might be the only planet we know of that humans can live on, they will get antsy if they stay here." Mandi said adding to June's saying. Jacob looked down and rubbed his chin. "Coruscant is a planet they can live on too." Michel said as he cleaned his Ion-minigun. "No, Mandalorians and the Jedi don't get along remember?" Jacob quickly said. "Ratchet, engage the bases jet engines, and set course for the moon, the Decepticons Spacebridge is still there, we will use it to go home." Jacob said, Ratchet nodded after he stopped giving Megatronus a new Autobot insignia on his chest, Going over to the base's controls and Jacob and June sent a message to the other Mandalorian starships to follow the New Ark, going to the Moon and seeing the Spacebridge. Jacob turned into Prowl again and exited the Ark to go and access the terminal on the side of the massive Spacebridge. He inputted the coordinates to Cybertron and jumped off and flew back to the Ark, hitting himself in his ground at one point from a forward shaped antenna. Ratchet and Male Mandalorians and Megatronus all winced as they saw this...

Prowl ignored it and made his way back in, June shook her head. "Goofball." she said, Mandi looked at her as she said that with a grin. Mandi then looked down at Jack, worried if he was alright, after Earth was destroyed, Jack fell down gripping his helmet and groaning. then he fell unconscious shortly after, Michel and Jango Fett helped him into the medical bed and he has been like this ever since. "He'll be alright." Michel's voice said, Mandi didn't look at him, but she believed him, they where partners after all. The Ark and the other Mandalorian starships entered the Spacebridge portal...

StarScream and Soundwave looked as The ships entered the portal and left, a sly grin coming on his face as he watched the Spacebridge close after the last Mandalorian ship entered the portal. Soundwave still felt Ravage who was in the bowels of the Ark ship, but he had been captured by the Autobots. now he was in the energon storage room with the super soldier know as Springer. StarScream turned and looked at the group of Decepticons that hailed the call that he sent out. They where the members of the Decepticon Justice Division, and their leader Tarn was in the light, his arms crossed, when his team received the call that Megatron had been either killed or kidnapped by the Autobots, Tarn was already skeptical as he knew first hand of StarScream's ways. "Tarn, It would seem that this Apprentice who has destroyed Earth failed to take the Autobots with him. Soundwave will give you the coordinates of where they all went, we will go and find more Decepticon forces across the galaxy and bring them to retake Cybertron and drive off the Autobots into Extinction. For Megatron." StarScream said as he raised a sharp finger and touched Tarn's mask and scraped it on the left eye, leaving a scar. Tarn didn't speak he turned to his team, what was left of it as Vos and Chaos and Nickel were left. "Let's leave." Tarn said and he and the others left. when they where gone, StarScream turned to Soundwave, his face turning to that of worry. "Can you see him?" StarScream asked the communications officer. Soundwave didn't speak, he simply replayed a recorded audio of Skywarp's voice. "~Hey, Your Soundwave's other surveillance drone, Ravage!" Soundwave then nodded his head and left. StarScream turned to look at the Spacebridge, worried for Skywarp's safety...

~The Ark~

Skywarp made his way to the Energon Storage room where Springer was, as well as Soundwave's pet Ravage in a secure cage. Springer was leaning on a large box of energon cubes with his arms crossed. Skywarp approached him with a smile. "Hi Springer~" But before he could finish his greeting Springer grabbed him and slammed Skywarp to the wall. "Springer, What are you~" Skywarp tried to ask but Springer pressed a blade against Skywarp's neck. "Listen here, your nothing but a civilian, one that smells like StarScream no less, But you are not Arcee's Conjunk Endora, I am. Your going to stay away from her, if you know what's good for you, understand?" Springer said, Skywarp was almost on the verge of tears from the tight grip Springer had on him. "Do you understand, answer me!" Springer repeated as he slowly began to press the blade on Skywarp's neck. Skywarp nodded and Springer removed the blade from Skywarp's neck, still holding him up. Ravage watched in interest as this all happened. "This conversation never happened, now start stacking energon cubes up." Springer said as he let Skywarp go, Skywarp got quick to stacking the cubes...

~The Command room~

All of the humans where called to come and hear the news of where they are going. June and Jacob looked down at all the humans, Jacob glanced at June for a moment. "Everyone, We are going to a Planet for you to live on, It is the Homeworld of Mandalore, our Homeworld, It is a planet with similar size to Earth, Air is going to be hard to breath at first but you'll get used to it. Water is salt-less so that's good for you. But, This is the Homeworld of all Mandalorians, while your here, We expect you to follow our rules and laws, otherwise we will let you out to the wild parts of the planet, where no one returns alive, or either in the belly of a monster... Understand?" Jacob said as he looked down at the humans, some complained, others talked to each other, but ultimately they all agreed to the terms. Jacob then turned to Ratchet. "Land us at the capital, someone will no doubt want to know what we are doing." Jacob said, Ratchet nodded as he flew the Ark to Mandalore, followed by The Mandalorian Starships. Arcee and Airachnid and Elita-one where talking about Airachnid being pardoned of her crimes as she Is now and Autobot. "~We still can't just ignore the major crimes you've done Airachnid. Assassination's, Black market organ trading before the war even happened, Torturing and maiming Innocent people, and not to mention what Arcee told me what you did to Skywarp." Elita said as she scolded the Incecticon woman. Airachnid looked down at the mention of Skywarp. "So an apology won't work?" Airachnid said as she returned to her carefree attitude. "No, You'll have to spend time in a stockade for a long time." Chromia said as she and WindBlade chimed in. "Chromia is right, You have to atone for your crimes Airachnid." WindBlade said. Skywarp then came into the command room along with Springer. Arcee and Airachnid looked over at him, seeing his almost apprehensive appearance, they both walked over to him and Arcee stopped him. "Skywarp, are you okay?" she asked with concern. Skywarp blinked as Arcee asked him this. "Uh...Yeah, just a bit tired from helping Springer with organizing and stacking the energon cubes in the storage room." Skywarp said in a good convincing voice. "Yeah, we spent time to get to know each other." Springer said, Arcee looked at him and the back to Skywarp. "Alright then..." Arcee said as she smiled at Skywarp, he smiled back...

~Mandalore Capital city, Keldabe~

Bo-Katan approached the landing Cybertronian ship with her Nite Owls and her sister Satine Kryze. "What would the Cybertronians want after all these years of abandoning their own Homeworld?" Bo-Katan asked her sister. "I do not know, but I can tell that they are Autobots, and are accompanied by Mandalorian ships. Let us ask why they are here sister, one step at a time." Satine said as they walked. they stopped as the Ark opened it's docking bay and lowering a ramp, and down came two people that Bo-Katan and Satine didn't believe were still alive. Jacob and June walked down the ramp, Mandi and Miko helped Jack walk down the ramp too. A smile came on Satine's face as she saw her old friend. "June!" she said as she walked up to her. June smiled and approached Satine and hugged her, Jacob smiled as he saw Bo-Katan. "I knew you were still alive." Bo said as she punched Jacob across the face, getting a laugh from him, as well as a punch to her face as well, after that the two laughed. Satine and June looked at them. "Is Bo still giving you trouble about ruling Mandalore?" June asked Satine. "No, she's pretty much given up." Satine answered. Mandi came over with Jack and Miko and looked at Bo-Katan, Bo looked at her and put a hand on her him and cocked an eyebrow up. "Hi mom." Mandi said, Jacob and June's faces then went to that of confusion. "Was she and accident?" Jacob asked, quickly getting a kick to his crotch by Bo-Katan. "No, I fell in love a long time ago, believe it or not." Bo-Katan answered as Jacob got up again. Jack then started to stir. "...mmh Mandi..." he said, getting Bo-Katan's attention. "Who is that?" she asked Jacob. "This is Jack, he is June and Stephen's child." Jacob said momentarily halting his sentence when he said Stephen's name. Bo-Katan furrowed her eyes as she heard Stephen's name. Then all of the humans came out, as well as the Mandalorians with them, and the Autobots. "Wait, who are all of these?" Satine asked as she was confused. June looked at the humans and then back to Satine. "These are humans, they are the native lifeforms of Earth, a planet that was consumed by The Apprentice. There are others in the Mandalorian Starships as well, we brought them here because we saw no other way. They just need a home now, all of their art and culture was lost in the planets destruction." June explained to Satine, Satine looked at the humans, seeing the children and families. She then looked over at Bo-Katan for a moment and then approached the humans, they all looked at her. "Hello everyone, My name is Satine Kryze, I am the current ruler of Mandalore. the city you see that way is Keldabe, it is the planets' capital, we are going to bring you there, we'll introduce you to our customs and ways, all of you will have to attend a speech school to learn how to read Mandalorian language. As well as set up shelters for you to live in, Now well take you there." Satine said as she and her Mandalorians led the humans to Keldabe, Miko had to go as her Parents wanted her to come with as well. Jack started to wake up now. "Wh...where am I?" he asked as she noticed he was being held up by someone, Mandi was looking at him when he realized it was her that was helping him up. "Oh, hey Mandi." he said as his cheeks flushed a bit. "We are on Mandalore Jack, Homeworld of the Mandalorians." Mandi said as Jack got up to his feet now, and he quickly put his helmet on. "Why are you doing that?" Bo-Katan asked Jack. "Uh, who are you?" Jack asked as he lifted his Helmet up to look at Bo-Katan. "My name is Bo-Katan Kryze, I am Mandi Kryze's mother." Bo-Katan said, getting a nervous look from Jack. "Well, it's nice to meet you. And the reason I'm wearing it is because it is the trial of Mandalore, I have to wear it for ten years." Jack said, Bo-Katan blinked for a moment. "Uh, Jack, you know that that trial was a joke right?" Jacob asked with a guilty look on his face. "Wait what?" Jack asked as he pulled his helmet off now. "It was a small joke." June said as she kissed Jack on his forehead, getting him to become embarrassed. "Mooooom, not in front of Mandi and the others." Jack said. "Why the focus on my Daughter rather than anyone else?" Bo-Katan asked with a small smirk. "Okay, we can talk about all of this later, but right now, the Autobots here need to establish a base here, before they try and see if they can go home." Jacob said as he changed into Prowl, getting Bo-Katan to make a sound that summed up a 'Okay.....he can do that now too.' Prowl turned to the Autobots. "But right now, we need a leader." he said...

Skywarp then spoke up. "Arcee should lead, she was Optimus's second in command." he said as he gestured to Arcee. Arcee blinked as everyone looked at her. "Oh, no. I'm not fit to lead, Elita is more qualified for that stuff. Even Ratchet is a better leader." Arcee rebutted as she grew nervous. "Skywarp did give Elita the Matrix of leadership." Megatronus said as he pointed to Elita-One. Elita opened her chest compartment and pulled the Matrix out and held it. Pyra magna and her team all looked at it, Aileron looked in wonder. Smokescreen gasped as he saw it. Elita-One looked at the relic as the Mistress of Flame approached. She looked at her and said. "You should have it, your a leader Mistress." The Mistress of Flame looked at the Matrix for a moment, looking at the ancient symbol of order, peace, freedom. She then looked over at Skywarp. "Skywarp, come here." she said softly, Skywarp listened and approached. "Elita, give him the Matrix." The Mistress of Flame said, Elita looked confused for a moment but she listened and gave Skywarp the Matrix. Skywarp held the Matrix in his hands. "Skywarp, repeat what I say." The Mistress of Flame said, Skywarp nodded as he stood in front of her....

"I am Skywarp..." The Mistress of Flame said, And Skywarp repeated....

"I am Skywarp..."

"I hold the will of the primes..." 

"I hold the will of the primes..."

"I will keep the Matrix safe within me..."

"I will keep the Matrix safe within me..."

"I will be it's courier..."

"I will be it's courier..."

"Until either a shadow of the past comes to claim it, or if a true leader emerges to lead."

"Until either a shadow of the past comes to claim it...or if a true leader emerges to lead."

The Mistress of Flame lifted her hammer-like staff and lowered it to Skywarp's left shoulder-pad. "Skywarp, you are now the courier of the Matrix...protect it with your life..." The Mistress of Flame said as she raised it and set it onto Skywarp's right shoulder-pad. then she pulled it back and set her staff back to stand on the ground. Skywarp then looked down at the Matrix, he then opened his chest cavity and put the Matrix in, he didn't feel any different though. "I don't feel like a leader." he said, The Mistress of Flame gave a light laugh. "Of course not Skywarp, I am going to lead the Autobots, meanwhile you and Jack can go to The chamber of Vector Sigma to restore the Matrix with the wisdom of the Primes. You must go to Kaon for this, that is where The key to Vector Sigma will aid in you and Jack in getting into the chamber." The Mistress of Flame said as she looked at Skywarp. Skywarp grew confused until The Mistress spoke again. "Optimus gave Jack Darby the key of Vector Sigma, in case something where to happen to him when you where defeating Unicron." she said. Jack blinked as he pulled the key out. "And this is my first mission to you Skywarp, you and Jack will go to Cybertron and to The chamber of Vector Sigma, Arcee, you and your team will go to the archives of Iacon and look for Alpha-Trion, I sense he still functions. Springer, you Smokescreen and the wreakers will scour The city of Vos, And Pyra you and your group will go to the sea of rust and see if their might be any unfound energon deposits. And Megatronus....Ratchet will use the various materials go give you a new look." The Mistress of Flame said, all of the Autobots and Mandalorians saluted her, except for Springer. Arcee and Airachnid turned to Skywarp, he looked at them. "Be carful, Kaon was the capital of Decepticon activity before Cybertron was abandoned." Arcee said as she and Airachnid went with Arcee's team. Springer left before Ironhide, Bulkhead, Smokescreen and WheelJack could and was gone, The torch Bearers all looked at Skywarp, Pyra gave him a nod and they left. Jack then turned to Skywarp. "Might want to put your helmet on." Skywarp said. Jack smiled as he equipped it, June then pressed a button on the back of the helmet and it became vacuum-sealed. "Good luck Son." June said as she hugged him. "May the Force be with you, both of you." Jacob said as he gave the two a thumbs up. Jack and Skywarp then left as Skywarp transformed into his jet form and let Jack in, he then flew off to Cybertron. Unbeknownst to the Autobots, Ravage had escaped and was stalking Arcee and Airachnid, keeping to the shadows. Arcee and her team entered the Lost light, a small minor ship that Beta Team used to get to Earth, they set course to Iacon, unknown that they had a guest with them....

The Mistress of Flame, Megatronus, Jacob, June, Bo-Katan, Mandi, Michel, Ratchet and the rest of Deathwatch Beta watched as the ships left, Ratchet then called over for Megatronus to begin the prosses of altering his body...

~Somewhere in deep space~

A massive structure as large as one of Cybertron's moons looked at the milky way galaxy as it's only prisoner watched massive star cluster, his red optics showed no emotion, the chains holding him down, enchanted with various magic restriction spells, pulling at his body from everywhere. The Prisoner groaned as he looked, the very thirteen Primes that concealed him in this prison wanted for him to one day gain the ability to control this prison ship disguised as a black hole to drive off anyone who somehow drifted that far into deep space. "Earth...." The Prisoner said as the prison began to move to where Earth's system was...


	20. Beta Team in Iacon, Skywarp and Jack in Kaon, and The truth revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this pertains to what happens with Arcee and Beta Team as they look for Alpha-Trion, but they have a problem coming to attack them, and Skywarp and Jack make it to Kaon, but they are faced with two things, one is a blood thirsty predictor, and the other is a Predicon dragon...

Arcee and Airachnid sat next to each other as Chromia, Windblade and Elita-One piloted the ship and land it down on the landing pad of the closest building. they all exited and saw Skywarp in his jet form fly to Kaon, with Jack in his cockpit. "Be careful Sky." Arcee said as Airachnid and Elita stood next to her. "Come on sis, let's go get Alpha-Trion." Elita-One said, Arcee nodded and followed her and the team, Aileron was with them too as well as Strongarm and Nautica. the team made their way down the sky scraper when the building shook for a moment. "Wait!" Arcee said as she lifted her fist up for the others stop. Then the shaking stopped, Arcee looked to her sister. "What was that?" Nautica asked. "How do I know?" Chromia said. Then the Sky scrapper they were in started to shake again, this time more violently. "Girls, let's get out of here!" Elita said as she ran to a window, her team following her, they all looked down and saw a massive worm-like creature eating into the sky scrapper they were in. "A Driller! What's that thing doing up at the surface?!" Chromia asked WindBlade and the others. "Look, on it's head, It's Shockwave!" Airachnid said as she pointed down at the dark purple Decepticon on the Driller's head. his one eye turned up to look at the girls. But he wasn't the only thing that was on the Drillers head, as a much bigger Cybertronian creature was next to Shockwave, it appeared to be a dragon-like Cybertronian, black and orange scale-like armor. "Is that a Predicon?" Aileron asked. The the Predicon turned it's head to look at where Skywarp had gone, it spread it's wings and began to fly off in that direction. Arcee and Airachnid grew worried, but then the Driller attacked the sky scrapper and getting it to fall, All of the Girls fell out, Airachnid, Aileron, Nautica, WindBlade and Elita all transformed into their jet and helicopter forms and went to save Arcee, Strongarm and Chromia.....

Skywarp and Jack landed where the Key to Vector Sigma glowed the brightest, Skywarp let Jack out and looked around. Jack moved around with the key in hand, then a rumbling started to happen and a tunnel opened up from the ground. Skywarp and Jack looked into the tunnel and Skywarp grew extremely nervous. Jack looked up and noticed this. "What's wrong Skywarp? Your not afraid of the dark are you?" Jack asked, Skywarp backed up and nodded. "Yeah, Arcee would hold my hand when we went into dark places, but now with Springer around, I can't even truly talk to her..." Skywarp said, Jack cocked his head to the side. "What are you talking about?" Jack asked. Skywarp looked so nervous. "Springer threatened to kill me if I talked to Arcee again unless I had to...He scares me...." Skywarp said as he looked down, tears forming in is optics, Jack's helmet hid his shocked face. "You stay here then, I'll go." Jack said as he turned to entered the tunnel, not seeing that Skywarp slumped down to his knees and began to cry. He wanted to go back to the days of when Cybertron was in it's golden age, he wanted to just be in someone's calming and reassuring arms in a reassuring hug, but the only answer he got was a sound of flapping wings and the feeling of everything shake. And then a growl was behind him, Skywarp turned around and was face to face with a creature he believed was extinct sense the great cataclysm, a giant predicon! Skywarp got up and backed up and held his hands out to protect himself as he didn't even think to take his rifle with him. "Whoa....Whoa.....*Sniff* E-Easy there...." Skywarp said slowly trough his fear and tears, the beast prowled around him like a lion. Skywarp then did something that other Cybertronians would consider suicidal, he took a step towards the Predicon. The Predicon growled a bit louder and Skywarp slowed down a bit, but he continued to approach the beast with his hands streatched out...

Then the Predicon stopped growling as Skywarp kept approaching it, then Skywarp slowly placed a hand on it's nose....

it didn't attack...

Jack was walking down the tunnel, looking around with his flashlight on his helmet, blaster drawn and Darksaber out. Jack slowly made his way through the dark tunnel, thinking about what Skywarp said, he started to think about Springer was a possessive boyfriend trying to scare Skywarp away from Arcee.....

"That motherfuck~"

"language...." A woman's commanding voice called out from the darkness of the tunnel, making Jack freeze up, he at first thought it was his mother saying it. But Jack then realized that the voice was even more commanding than his mother's, and more terrifying, even though the voice said it calmly. "Who's there?" Jack called out as he aimed his blaster up. Nothing answered back, and Jack then figured it was the isolation getting to him really quickly. Jack made his way to the end of the tunnel and stopped....

There was a giant Cybertronian Woman with a Golden Hammer in the center of the chamber...


	21. There is someone down here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Jack confronts the figure he sees in the chamber of Vector Sigma...

Skywarp lightly petted the snout of the Predicon in front of him, the large intimidating beast lightly growled as he petted him. "You seem like an okay bot." Skywarp said as he put his other hand under the Predicon's chin and began scratching getting the Predicon to begin wagging it's large and deadly tail and lightly flap it's wings. "Where did you come from though?" Skywarp asked, then he heard a loud and distant boom, he and the Predicon looked behind Skywarp and saw a Sky scrapper fall with a driller eating into it. Skywarp deployed his small yellow visor shades to enhance his vision and see what was happening, he saw Arcee and her team going down from the Sky scrapper. Skywarp gasped as he saw them. "They need help." Skywarp said and heard a bemused groan from the Predicon behind him. Skywarp faced the beast and thought to himself. "Uh, Can you take me there? And help stop that driller from hurting my friends?" Skywarp asked, the Predicon turned it's head as it understood what Skywarp said. But then a bizarre sound emerged from the air, the Predicon started to howl in pain and anger as it moved around. Skywarp looked to the air and saw a flying drone, the sound that was harming the Predicon was coming from that thing. Then Skywarp noticed that the Predicon was quiet, he turned to see the Predicon facing him in a predatory stance, that drone had some control over the Predicon. Skywarp couldn't move out of the way before the Predicon lunged and pinned him down, it's gnashing teeth getting ready to devour him, alive no doubt...

Skywarp had to think fast...

Jack looked at the giant female Cybertronian woman, Jack was a bit confused as he saw that she had hair, and it was in a ponytail. "Hello?" Jack asked as he walked up to the woman, she was very tall, bigger that Pyra Magna. She honestly made Arcee look like a human in size comparison. Her Golden hammer was huge, but she held it like a construction hammer in her one hand. Her armor was a deep royal purple with some golden parts here and there, she was facing away from Jack. She still didn't answer Jack. "Hello, I can see you, Miss?" Jack asked as he made his way around to face the woman, her optics where cyan with small purple and yellow halos in her inner eyes. she was looking down at him. "Who are you?" Jack asked as he was getting slightly annoyed from her not answering him now....

"Can you even speak?" Jack finally asked in a sigh...

"Yes, and straiten up, You still have a mission to do." Solus Prime said as her optics furrowed in anger, Jack jumped back from this. "So...You are real, I'm not going crazy." Jack joked as he got up. "You are a Mandalorian, Orion Pax gave you Vector Sigma's key. Go to that pedestal over there, I will aid you companion." Solus said as she turned and left. Jack looked to the ground where Solus pointed, he approached and put the Key down, it shifted and grew in size as the pedestal raised up and a download prosses began. Jack then radioed to the Ark on Mandalore. "Jack to base, I found Vector Sigma. Skywarp stayed behind because he was scared of the dark." Jack said as he joked. "Good job Jack, and also: What, Skywarp stayed behind?" Jacob's voice answered. Bo-Katan, Mandi, June and the other Mandalorian members and the Mistress of Flame looked at the screen that showed Jack's voice signal. "Yeah, he stayed behind because he was scared of the dark, and of something else bothering him.....But that not all, there was a person here. In the chamber of Vector Sigma." Jack said as he watched the sphere of Vector Sigma raised up and the Download prosses slightly sped up. "Who was it, an enemy?" Jacob asked. "No, it was a giant woman with a golden hammer. she was huge, even bigger than Pyra Magna." Jack said and head a gasp from the other com-link side. Jacob and the others all looked to The Mistress of Flame who was the one who gasped. "Mistress, do you know who it might be?" Jacob asked with concern in his voice. "Solus Prime is the only person who comes to my mind with that simple description." The Mistress of Flame said. Jacob's eyes widened. "But, wasn't Solus Prime killed By Megatronus Prime?" he asked the Mistress. "Yes, she was. But a warrior of her avenged her and destroyed Megatronus Prime, Solus was given a chance to return and she did. The history books never recorded after Solus's death, as it was her wish. She and the other Primes then saw that the warrior that avenged Solus had gone mad and was on a quest of death and destruction. He was too powerful even for them and all their powers and Solus forged a prison to bind him and hold him for all eternity. then Solus locked herself away to a place she did not tell anyone, not even Onyx Prime was told. I guess she was in Vector Sigma's chamber all this time." The Mistress of Flame said and told the Mandalorians, Jack heard it as well...

Skywarp was halfway in the throat of the Predicon that he thought he tamed as the teeth of the beast dug into his midsection and back, Skywarp tried to grab onto something in the throat to stop his entering into the Predicon's lower throat and stomach. Then he felt a large hand grip his leg and pull with a force that Skywarp could feel throughout his entire body as he was pulled out from the Predicon's throat and maw. Skywarp fell back and landed on his trunk and looked up and gasped. He saw the biggest female Cybertronian he ever saw, she was a torso taller that Pyra Magna, she was facing the Predicon with a look of stern in her optics. She radiated power and authority, Skywarp then saw the legendary Weapon she was holding in her right hand, The Forge of Solus Prime. Skywarp looked back up to the woman's back. seeing her ponytail like hair, her purple and golden armor. Skywarp realized that this was the real Solus Prime! Skywarp gasped. The Predicon growled as it looked at Solus Prime, being backed up into a wall. Solus Prime looked with an unchanged face of hers as she saw the Predicon. Then the Predicon reared up as it's neck began to glow orange as it was about to blast Solus and Skywarp with it's fire breath. "Get behind me child." Solus said as she turned to glance at Skywarp and then back at the Predicon. Skywarp got up and hid under Solus's large skirt as the fire blast hit. Solus unfaltered as the fire hit her, But Skywarp could fell the heat. Skywarp then started to think About Arcee and Airachnid again, knowing that he might not see them again because of Springer. Then the fire stopped and Skywarp felt the presence of Solus leave and the clanging of metal. Skywarp opened his optics to see Solus and the Predicon fighting and the Predicon was lousing....

Solus then heard the sound of the drone and looked up and saw it. "Child, Destroy that thing!" Solus said as she returned to fighting the Predicon. Skywarp looked up and saw the drone, he transformed into his jet form and flew up and deployed a missle at the drone. they drone dodged it but Skywarp shot another missle and hit his mark....

~meanwhile~

The drone's signal was cut off from Shockwave's wrist communicator. "Illogical" he said as he rode the drillers head, then he sent a signal to the driller to go to where the Drone was shot down...

~Back with Skywarp and Solus~

The Predicon then stopped attacking as Solus's foot came down onto the beasts snout. Solus looked down at the creature, her face was that of stern still. "You are defeated, submit!" Solus said loudly, the Predicon whimpered and laid out it's limbs, and raising it's stomach to show as a sigh of submission. Skywarp came back down and transformed back into his robot form and looked up at Solus and then glance down at the predicon and felt bad. "You might hurt him, or her." Skywarp said, Solus turned to look at Skywarp. Jack then came out with a no fully glowing key to Vector Sigma. "I have the Matrix!" he said, Skywarp and Solus looked at him. "Child, you are the Matrix courier, let the Mandalorian give the Matrix it's knowledge." Solus said as she lifted her foot off of the Predicon's snout, Jack jumped a bit back at seeing the giant Metal dragon but Skywarp knelt down and pulled the Matrix out. Jack lifted the key to Vector Sigma and a beam of energy came out and went to the center of the Matrix. then Solus looked to the sky and saw a group of female Cybertronians flying to them, some of them where holding on to the others. They all landed and the flyers all transformed and stopped as they saw Solus Prime. Elita-One held a hand out to stop the girls. Arcee and Airachnid looked at Skywarp as the energy from Jack's key stopped and Skywarp put the Matrix away. Then the ground began to shake as the Driller emerged from the ground with Shockwave on it's head. "Shockwave!?" Skywarp said as he looked at the cyclops Decepticon. Solus Prime looked up at the creature that Shockwave was on, she was unchanged (Oh and for anyone who wonders who her voice would be would be Angelina Jolie) as she said. "Distract it's master as I will kill the worm." Skywarp and the others all looked at her like she was crazy but Solus aimed her fist at Shockwave and a grappling hook shot out and grabbed Shockwave and pulled him down to the ground. Solus then looked up to the Driller and she leapt up and smashed one of the worms eyes with her forge, causing the driller to scream and move away, taking Solus with it. Shockwave slowly got up. Arcee and Airachnid and Elita came over to Skywarp and Jack and Arcee asked. "Friend of yours?" she said to Skywarp. Skywarp looked at Arcee with a look of worry. He then sighed as he needed to be brave like Arcee said he needed to be. "Arcee, I need to talk to you about Springer." Skywarp said. "Maybe later Skywarp, let's deal with Shockwave first." Arcee cut Skywarp off. Shockwave then finally got up and looked around him and saw all of the Autobots aimed with blasters at him, except for Aileron, Shockwave took that as his chance, he lunged at her and grabbed her and lunged her in front of him with his arm cannon aimed at Aileron's head, using Aileron as a hostage....

Skywarp then felt horrible, he needed to do something. Then he noticed that everything stopped, like everything froze still. Skywarp looked at everyone, he noticed that Aileron was held up in place as Shockwave used her as a hostage, but Aileron was staying still, her legs in the air. "What is going on?" Skywarp said, and then everything resumed, like time froze. Arcee and the other girls all had their blasters aimed at Shockwave. Jack aimed his blaster at Shockwave too. "Put her down Shockwave!" Elita yelled. Shockwave didn't listen. Skywarp then looked at Arcee again. "Arcee, Springer threatened to kill me if I talked to you again." Skywarp whispered but before Arcee could ask him to repeat himself, a blast from Shockwaves cannon shot and hit Skywarp in his face. "SKYWARP!" Arcee and Airachnid all yelled as Skywarp fell back, steam coming off of his face. At the Ark Ratchet and Megatronus now reconstructed in a new body (IDW Megatron) both saw Skywarp's vitals severally drop. "What happened?" Megatronus asked Ratchet as the old bot examined the damage report. "Skywarp has been shot in his face with a Direct Ion-cannon blast." Ratchet said as he gathered a first aid kit. Back down at Cybertron Arcee and Airachnid and all of the other girls looked at Skywarp on the ground. Jack looked at Skywarp too, his face on the inside of the helmet showed horror and sadness, he was just about to tell Arcee what he told Jack earlier. Arcee was frozen, Airachnid was scared, Elita-One was unnerved, Chromia was angered, WindBlade was saddened, Nautica was tearing up, Strongarm was in denial, Aileron felt Guilty. Shockwave then started to shoot more, then Aileron reared a leg forward and brought it back and hit Shockwave in his crotch, getting him to leg go of her. The Predicon growled as it began to remember the torture that Shockwave endured to it. Arcee and Airachnid both yelled as they attacked Shockwave up close, Airachnid deployed her extra arms and began to slash at Shockwave and Arcee did the same with her armblades, Elita-One looked over to where Solus and the Driller went and saw the destruction and saw Solus slam her forge onto the center of the Driller's head, entangling the creature's neural-net wires and pulling them out. The Driller then gave out a final roar as it slumped down, Elita-One shook her head in amazement. "She needs to be the leader of the Autobots." she said as Solus got off of the Driller and ran to the girls and Shockwave as Chromia and WindBlade retrained Arcee and Airachnid from killing Shockwave....

Nautica, Strongarm, Aileron and Jack where at Skywarp's side as the smoke still emerged from Skywarp's face. Aileron began to cry as she felt responsible for what happened. Solus came over to Shockwave and grabbed him and pulled him over to the Predicon. She then threw Shockwave to the Predicon and said. "feast." The Predicon looked down at Shockwave and growled as it remembered the pain again, Shockwave looked up and into the bared teeth of the Predicon he put all his research into and time into, Unlike Grimlock Shockwave thought that the predicon was loyal to him. But his last thoughts where cut short as the Predicon attacked and mauled him alive, Shockwave didn't scream as he died. Arcee and Airachnid where let go as all of the girls looked up to Solus Prime, Arcee looked at the forge in the woman's right hand. "Your Solus Prime." Arcee said, and Solus looked down at her. She simply said "Indeed." in her voice of authority that just reinforced the Idea that Elita-One had that she should lead. "He is not dead, just unconscious." Solus said as she looked to Skywarp. Aileron still cried a bit more, Airachnid came over to prop Skywarp up a bit. Jack then walked over to Arcee and looked up at her. Arcee looked down at her human. "Well?" Jack said as he raised his arms a bit up and let them down. "Well what?" Arcee asked as she walked over to Skywarp and Airachnid. "Did you even hear what Skywarp said to you?" Jack asked. Arcee stopped for a moment. Arcee looked at Skywarp and then back at Jack. "What Skywarp said didn't sound right, Springer has always been nice to others. I don't think he was telling the truth." Arcee said, leaving a flabbergasted Jack back. Ravage watched as the Girls and Jack and Solus prepped Skywarp up, Strongarm and Aileron holding him. Then Ravage decided to reveal himself, walking over and sitting next to Jack. Jack heard a metallic 'plop' sound and looked to his left, seeing a Cybertronian black panther with a red visor over it's head. "What the?" he asked, Arcee and some of the others looked and saw Ravage. Chromia raised her rifle but Elita and Arcee stopped her. "Wait, he's just sitting there." Arcee said as she looked, Jack raised a slow hand to try and pet the panther, but Ravage's visor retracted and he growled at Jack. getting the Mandalorian to back off. "We will take him with us." Solus said. She turned to Elita and spoke again. "Contact your medical officer." Elita looked up at Solus and then radioed to Ratchet. "Ratchet, Beta Team and Skywarp and Jack have completed our tasks, albeit oddly. We didn't find Alpha-Trion though we found someone even more powerful, Solus Prime. Open a groundbridge, and get a medic pack." Elita-One said. Ratchet blinked at first but Megatronus beat him to activating the groundbridge. A portal opened behind Solus and the Predicon, Arcee and the other girls carried Skywarp to the portal and enter it, Solus watched as Jack and Ravage entered as well, she then looked to the Predicon and stopped it from going too...

"No, Go to the wild, and come when I call for you.....Predaking." Solus said as she crouched and entered the Groundbridge, the portal closed and Predaking looked to the sky and roared in freedom as he took to the sky. Heading to the Hydras Plateau....

All of the Mandalorians, June, Jacob, Bo-Katan, Miko, Mandi, The Mistress of Flame all looked as the girls helped Skywarp to the medical bead and Megatronus and Ratchet both started to hook Skywarp up to monitors and a Energon infusion pack. Jack came over and crossed his arms as June disengaged the vacuum seal of Jack's helmet and took it off, Jack's face was that of slight anger and distrust. "Jack what's wrong?" Mandi asked. Jack looked to her and looked down. "Arcee is stubborn." he said as an answer as he turned and left to his personal room. Jacob and June both looked at each other as Jack left, June looking down at her son's helmet. "Arcee, what happened?" Jacob said as he hopped over the railing and changing into Prowl and walk over to Arcee. "While we landed, Shockwave of all cons showed up on a driller, and with a Predicon that stayed back apparently, he chased us to Kaon and we found Skywarp and Jack, along with her." Arcee said as she gestured to Solus, she was slightly leaning forward due to her large height. "No, what was Jack on about, what happened?" Prowl asked as he looked back down at Arcee. "He...Before Shockwave shot him in the face, Skywarp said that Springer threatened to kill him if he talked to me again. Jack asked me if I believed what Skywarp said, I don't honestly because that's not what Springer was like when we where together..." Arcee said, Prowl looked at where Jack had left and then over at Skywarp on the medical bed, Megatronus and Ratchet had finally gotten him stable. Prowl then looked back to Arcee and said one thing to her. "Jack doesn't know how to make up a lie." he said and turned away and left to go to see the contraction of the platform of the base outside and blow off some steam...

The Mistress of Flame approached Solus and bowed to her, Solus looked down at her. "Solus, I have honored your legacy all these years." The Mistress of Flame said as she glanced up to Solus. "Continue your quest then, do not let my presence halter you, I am here to help the Autobots for when another calamity comes." Solus said, Elita and Arcee and some others looked at her as she said that final part. "That's ominous." Michel said as he looked to Mandi and June. "We should call the other teams and see what their progress is." WindBlade suggested, Chromia nodded to her. "Very well, Elita-One contact them please." The Mistress of Flame said, Elita nodded as she went to the command room and started to contact Springer's team. "Springer, Springer, are you there?" Elita-One asked into the communication. (Elita-One's voice is that of whoever voices Agent Carolina from Red Vs Blue) At first no one answered, but then Springer's annoyed voice came in. "Yes Elita, I'm here. Anything else?" Springer said and asked in both sarcasm and annoyance. Elita-One internally growled, all those enhancements that she herself installed to make Springer a efficient super soldier caused his major personality change, no more was he a nice Cybertronian that always cared about people. Now he was a ruthless psychopathic super soldier, an efficient killer. "What's your status?" Elita asked, she head Springer scoff. "Really?! That's the only thing you wanted to know?!" Springer shouted in anger. "Yes, Asshole. What the Frak is your status scrap-pile." Elita-One rebutted in anger. "We are in the middle of a radioactive wasteland that was once the grand city known as Vos, everything is dead here....Smokescreen is sick from some of the radiation, Bulkhead his helping him and Ironhide is M.I.A, he went to go recon an hour back but hasn't reported back yet." Springer said. "Happy now Bitch?" Springer asked with some more punctuation the 'Bitch' as he said it. Elita-One was fuming at this point. "Yes, Goodbye now." Elita-One said as she cut the call, she then slammed her fists on the communication panel, not damaging it but denting it a little. Elita then set up a call for Pyra Magna and her squad. "Elita?" Pyra said in confusion. Elita sighed in relief. "Good, someone who is polite for a change." Elita-One said, getting a laugh from Pyra. "What happened?" Pyra Magna asked. "Springer." Elita simply answered. "But never mind that, what's your status?" Elita quickly said and asked. "We have some good finds, we found an abandoned fortress, it's a large Autobot base that we can use probably, or we could move it to Mandalore. The team say that there are some file-pads that say about some Project P.R.I.M.E. thing, you ever heard anything about that?" Pyra Magna said as she looked at her teammates. Elita looked at the monitor in shock, she knew what Pyra Magna was talking about. The very Super soldier project that Springer was made from, Pyra Magna and her team had found Fortress Metroplex, the place where Elita worked on the many Super Soldiers of Project P.R.I.M.E. "We need to move it onto Mandalore, Pyra, the Fortress has a large T-Cog room, go and activate it if you can. Let me know if you can't." Elita said, Pyra gave a sound that let Elita know that she understood. Elita-One cut the call and turned to leave back to the Medical room....

Arcee looked as Airachnid and Aileron where next to Skywarp. Miko looked sad for Skywarp too, even Chromia and WindBlade where worried for him. Arcee knew that Chromia and WindBlade where besides her and Elita the toughest femme's that Arcee ever met. Arcee guessed that Skywarp very quickly grew on them, Arcee also felt a bit bad as Aileron felt guilty. "He's gonna be alright, he's stable you two." Nautica said to Airachnid and Aileron, Airachnid growled at her as she held Skywarp's hand a bit tighter, Aileron glanced at Nautica and then back to Skywarp. Then Arcee felt a feeling of something rubbing up on her forelegs, she glanced down and saw Ravage, he was looking up at her as he rubbed up on her legs. "The hell do you want?" Arcee asked as he stepped back a bit. Ravage then looked at her and deployed his visor, then it darkened and a line came up and Arcee and the others heard Skywarp's voice. "Hi Springer~" then a loud clashing sound went off, Arcee looked in confusion. Then Skywarp spoke again. "Springer what are you~" But then Skywarp became silent, and then Springer spoke. "Listen here, your nothing but a civilian, one that smells like StarScream no less, But you are not Arcee's Conjunk Endora, I am. Your going to stay away from her, If you know what's good for you, understand?" Springers voice said all of the bots and Mandalorians looked at Arcee, she looked so enraged that her optics turned red, as well as all the blue on her turning Black. Springer then shouted. "Do you understand, Answer me!" he yelled in the recording, Then after a few moments Skywarp made a noise that everyone took as a 'mhm' and then Springer's voice said another sentence. "This conversation never happened, Now start stacking Energon cubes..." Then Ravage ended the recording and retracted his visor...

Arcee was pissed....


	22. Arcee vs Springer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arcee goes to Vos to confront Springer and beat him to death
> 
> very simple description of the chapter

Arcee turned to her sister, still pissed looking and radiating anger. "He's in Vos. Arcee you won't be able to beat him, he's designed to beat you of all people. To be your better." Elita-One said as she looked at her sister, but she knew that Arcee was beyond a point of reason now. Elita-one slouched her shoulders and led Arcee to the groundbridge and activate it. Arcee ran into the portal and landed onto a destroyed vehicle, Springer was no where to be seen. "SPRINGER!!!!" Arcee screamed as she transformed and drove off to confront her first Conjunk Endora, Skywarp was innocent, he wouldn't hurt a fly-bot. But Springer obviously was changed by this war, and Arcee needed-No she WANTED to kill him! Regardless if people might see her as a murderer, no better than Airachnid, they are in a fucking war! (ARE.YOU.READING.ORIGINAL.TRANSFORMERS.PRIME.ARCEE.CHARACTER.MOTIVE.WRITERS?) Arcee stopped as she saw something that made her stop in her rage fueled steps, It was Ironhide, he was dead. He had a look of betrayal on it with a slash wound on his chest, Arcee touched the wound and then Ironhide jumped to life and grabbed Arcee, holding her. "....Sp.....Springer did this, he is....gonna kill the others...All I did was joke...about making a move on you...." Ironhide coughed out as he dropped back dead. Arcee looked to the green radiation-like mist, she then heard blaster-fire. Arcee ran into the mist and listened to where the Gunshots where coming from...

Smokescreen was being as silent as he could, he was hiding from Springer, he had just killed WheelJack literal seconds ago. Springer and WheelJack fought for a while and Springer growled and pulled his Ion-charge-Rifle and shot four holes into WheelJack's chest, killing him instantly. Smokescreen had no Idea where bulkhead was, but he was scared, he had a destiny, a purpose, not to die at some psycho traitor's hand. But then Bulkhead began to yell at Springer. "Springer, Why are you doing this?!" Bulkhead asked as he approached the super soldier. Springer turned to him with his sword drawn. Bulkhead had his wreaking ball maces out and ready to fight, Springer walked to him and spoke. "I can see it in your optics, when you look at her, you all want her..." Springer said as he readied himself to attack bulkhead. "Wait, Arcee, your doing this for Arcee?" Bulkhead asked as he realized the situation. Springer then attacked Bulkhead, slashing at Bulkhead's stomach. Smokescreen tried to get a signal to the Ark for help. "*Hello, Smokescreen to the Ark, Springer has gone crazy, he killed Ironhide and WheelJack, he's attacking Bulkhead right now, we need help!*" Smokescreen called into the base, only hearing static. Smokescreen then poked his head up to look at Springer and Bulkhead, he gasped in terror as he saw Springer slash at Bulkhead's face, ripping his jaw off. Bulkhead stopped for a moment and retracted one of his wreaking ball mace and reached up to his now missing Jaw, only feeling the energon flowing from his wound. Springer then grabbed Bulkhead from his stomach and pulled as he put a foot on the stomach as well as he ripped Bulkhead's stomach open, and reaching in and pulled more vital organs out, Energon flowing out, Springer then raised his sword and slammed it down into Bulkhead's left shoulder and severed it off. Smokescreen and Bulkhead locked optics, Bulkhead's optics told him to run. Smokescreen then jumped over from his cover and charged at Springer from the back, Springer was too busy ripping into Bulkhead before Smokescreen leaped onto his back and got Springer in a chokehold. Springer didn't even register him as Smokescreen grabbed and pulled at parts of Springer, then Smokescreen noticed Arcee right before Springer focused his attention onto him. Springer grabbed and pulled Smokescreen down and grabbed at his right arm and held it out and got behind him. (If anyone has played a Metal gear solid game, this is that seen where Big Boss breaks Snakes arm and he screams) Springer then stabbed Smokescreen with his sword in his back and dislodged a old looking rusty key from Smokescreen's chest. Arcee saw as Bulkhead was dead, and that Springer was killing Smokescreen, she knew that Smokescreen wanted to make something out of his life. "NO!!!" Arcee screamed as Springer grabbed Smokescreen's head and ripped it off and dropkicked it like a football, Arcee then deployed her armblades and charged Springer. Springer looked to her. "They where my friends!!" Arcee screamed as she slashed at Springer, getting him in his face and one of his optics...

~The Sol system~

The Prison was entering the solar system, due to it's size destroyed the other planets, the prisoner looked at the destroyed remains of the planet that was once Earth...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus Fucking Christ I went out with the gore here...


	23. Project P.R.I.M.E.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Coffin Dance meme* for Springer
> 
> And Arcee meets a rouge Decepticon and the remains of his team, and after that she almost succumbed to her injuries....

Arcee charged at Springer with her Armblades again and got Springer in his mouth. Springer grabbed his sword and readied himself to fight Arcee, his directives now executing Directive XII, kill Arcee for either treason or her attacking any Project P.R.I.M.E. member. Springer then activated his helmet to close and his visor to come down. Arcee then jumped and landed a kick onto Springer's chest, she slashed at him again but Springer's armor activated and Arcee's Armblade broke as she had slammed it down onto him, Springer then grabbed Arcee by her waist and threw her off of him. "I love You!" Springer shouted as he approached Arcee. "Threatened my Conjunk Endora!" Arcee said as she picked up a large piece of scrap and swung it at Springer, hitting him and having him back up a bit. "I died for you!" Springer shouted as he slashed his sword down, getting Arcee's arm and giving it a long cut. "I HATE YOU!" Arcee screamed as she rushed Springer and her little spike-horn caught itself under Springer's chest-plate and dislodged it, Arcee backed up and noticed her spike-horn was gone, she saw it in Springer's chest. she could see Springer's spark, a bit of it was showing as Arcee's spike-horn was lodged in the chest-plate. Springer ran up and gave Arcee a powerful kick to her chest, sending her back and land back on Bulkhead and Smokescreen's bodies, as well at the rusty large key in Smokescreen's blood. Springer was walking up to Arcee rather quickly with a look of murder under his face-plate and visor.... 

Arcee had to act quickly, she looked over and grabbed the key and lifted it up and jammed it into Springer's chest-plate and turned it, exposing Springer's spark more, Springer gasped as he realized what Arcee was doing. Springer backed up again but the key was firmly jammed in his chest, he grabbed and pulled at it, but due to the jagged looking appearance of the key halted any way to pull it and the sides of it caught onto Springer's chest-plating. Arcee got back up and looked at Bulkhead and Smokescreen on the ground, anger fueled her emotions, her optics turned red again as she turned to see Springer. Arcee then shifted her hand that was not cut onto one of her blasters, the radiation of the destroyed city of Vos was now getting to her, She aimed up as Springer was still preoccupied with pulling at the key. Arcee then remembered something Springer would always say when they were together before the war when they worked at the police station they met in. "Springer!" she shouted, getting Springer to look at her, pulling his visor and face-plate away so Arcee could see his face. "I've got better things to do tonight rather that die..." Arcee uttered as she shot, it was as if time slowed down. Arcee's shot came out and Arcee's blaster recoiled and jerked her hand and body back, she watched as the shot flew towards Springer, Springer screamed as the shot entered his exposed chest and hit his spark, the shot hit it's mark. Flames shot out of Springers chest and he began to scream in pain. "NOOOOOO!!!!" he screamed out as Arcee watched her first Conjunk Endora, the one who had just killed the Autobots she lived with and grew to see as a family on Earth, the same Conjunk Endora that wanted to marry her when the war began and he was killed by a stray shot through the stomach. Springer then fell back, the flames now coming out of his mouth and optics... 

Springer was now dead, permanently... 

Arcee laid back onto a bit of rubble, the radiation was now corrupting her internal circuits to malfunction and stop the flow of the energon in her veins. Arcee was slowly giving into the comforting hug of death, but then she head something that made her open her optics again, what she was hearing was footsteps, several pairs of footsteps and what sounded like wheels? Arcee looked around as she thought it was coming from. then she saw a few figures coming from the green mist of rads. she noticed that there where three figures approaching her, then she looked down and saw a smaller figure, and it looked like that this small figure was the source of the wheel sounds. then the first and biggest figure emerged from the mist and looked down at her, Arcee knew who this figure was. He was as tall as Springer and his Decepticon insignia shaped mask striked fear in both Autobots and Decepticon deserters. his Tank track shoulders lowered down to show one arm without a weapon and the right one had a double-barrel fusion cannon attached to it. It was Tarn, the leader of the Decepticon Justice Division, a group of walking torture devises, next to him was two skinnier figures, one was the Decepticon that was a double Autobot agent named after the very city they where all in, the other one was a Red and orange looking Decepticon, he had parts of him that made Arcee think he transformed into a electric chair, Chaos Arcee remembered his name, she noticed he was blind looking too. Arcee then looked down to the small Cybertronian, she was a small baby blue looking Cybertronian on a pair of wheel-like legs. The Red Cybertronian walked up to Arcee and looked like he was about to put her out of her misery, but then Tarn raised his arm to stop Chaos. "No, she is not threat to us right now." Tarn said softly. Chaos looked at him. "She is Arcee, the Autobot who cannot be caught. Her head will make a good trophy on our wall~" Chaos said but Tarn punched him. "No, she's not worth the kill, besides she is the only Autobot that I know will listen to me..." Tarn said as he looked into Chaos's empty optics. "Well, then since we are deserting the Decepticons ourselves..." Chaos said as he was about to attack but then Tarn grabbed him by the throat and before Nickel or Vos could say anything, Tarn ripped Chaos's head off, Energon spewing out like a fountain. Then Tarn turned back as he dropped Chaos's head. "Tarn!" Nickel said as she pouted. Vos said something in ancient Cybertronian. Tarn then came over to Arcee and looked her over, he then found what he was looking for, Arcee's wings and he pressed it. Activating Arcee's distress beacon. "Arcee, I know that we are Decepticons, but we need the Autobots help. StarScream is going to drive the Decepticons to ruin, and now with his saying of Megatron being killed he took no time to call himself Lord of the Decepticons, so we left, not listening to his words to have us track you all down and kill you. I knew that you would be the only Autobot willing to hear me out, I will turn myself in, Vos will explain who he is, and Nickel is just a civilian. When you wake up, let the others know." Tarn said as he looked at Arcee, Arcee in question started to feel tired and closed her eyes to fall asleep...

~Months Later~

Arcee woke up, she noticed that she could not move. she could move her optics around. She tried to move again, she then saw her sister's face came over and look down at her. "Arcee your alright if your wondering why you can't move." Elita-One said. Arcee then realized that she could speak. "Why can't I move?" she asked her sister, Elita-One winced a bit as she looked away for a moment. "What?" Arcee asked. Elita-One looked back down. "You've gone through a procedure for your irradiated circuitry, as well as all the damage Springer gave you, you might have not noticed it while you where getting them but Springer gave you multiple slashes, Tarn and Nickel told us that when we found them with you. you should have seen the look on Tarn's face when he saw Airachnid and me." Elita-One said as she laughed at the last bit. Arcee gave a laugh as well. "But why can't I move though?" Arcee asked again. Elita looked at Arcee again and looked like she didn't want to tell Arcee what she knew. "Arcee, Springer was a super Soldier, a elite cybernetic and augmented Cybertronian that I myself created in the Super Soldier Project P.R.I.M.E., we had so many files on Autobots who where perfect for the augmentation....You were on one of the files I myself chose and designed, for the past few earth months I've been working on you, putting you in Phase one mode, your more agile, more durable, stronger and your more distracting to look at, and plus your pink now." Elita-One said as she grabbed a data-pad and showed it as a mirror and pulled it up to Arcee's new face. Arcee's Optics widened as she saw her new face, her head was now all white and Arcee's Optics where now a bit bigger and where now all cyan with more darker blue inner eyes and white irises. (She looks like her G1 counterpart but if it was in Transformers Prime style) Arcee looked at her sister, her Optics still wide. "There's more." Elita-One said as she pressed a button and the bed Arcee was on started to turn and lift up, Now Arcee was accentually glued to a wall. Arcee noticed that she was a head taller than her sister. Elita then looked over to a terminal as a hologram of a small Cybertronian woman appeared, Arcee looked at the holographic AI in confusion. "Cortana, bring up a mirror to show her." Elita-One said. (Yes it is a transformers version of Cortana from Halo, don't ask for master chief) Arcee looked in front of her as a mirror emerged from the ground, it showed her full body. Arcee looked at her new body in both shock and confusion, she had pink armor plating on her chest, shoulders, forearms and her crotch area, as well as two large appendages on her back. she then saw her feet, her feet and her forelegs and now that she sees it, even her forearms looked unfinished. Arcee then noticed the parts of her that a human would call thighs, they must have been where her car wheels where. "Why are my thighs that big? And why do my arms and legs look broken? And what are those things on my back?!" Arcee asked as she started to get worried. Elita raised her arms and began to try and calm Arcee down. "Arcee calm down, I'll tell you all of it, Cortana release her restraints, let her walk around." Elita said to the hologram. "Yes ma'am." Cortana said, Arcee then felt her head be able to move and her body, Arcee then took her first step, her heel came down and Arcee felt the true weight of her new body. then she took another step and another to fully face the mirror, she slowly turned and froze.....her trunk was very noticeable from this angle, their was some Armor plating on it but their still was some parts showing. "Elita-One, the hell?" Arcee said as she was annoyed. Elita laughed a bit. "What, when we where teens you always said you wanted more junk in your trunk." Elita joked. Arcee then remembered the things on her back. "Elita what are these?" Arcee asked as she made one of the appendages move up and down. "Oh, those are your wings, I designed them to have both a jetpack function as well as be able to shift into two small rail guns you can use, but I suggest you only use then after your in Phase two." Elita said...

"Wait, Phase two, like I get upgrades?" Arcee asked her sister in both wonder and interest. "Yeah, In Phase two I'll give you better foreleg armor, and more armor-plating onto your lower area. Here let me show you all of the upgrades you are gonna get." Elita said as she walked over to her sister, Elita then put her hands on Arcee's breastplates, Arcee was about to yell when Elita-One pushed down and moved Arcee's breastplating down and pushed forward and Arcee's chest-plating was now IN her chest cavity. Elita then grabbed Arcee's right arm and pulled it, Arcee was surprised at the lack of pain she felt. Elita did the same with Arcee's other arm and then grabbed at Arcee's waist and lifted up, Arcee looked at herself in the mirror, she looked like a horror movie monster if it wasn't for her face. Elita the spoke as she gestured to Arcee's chest. "Here I will upgrade you and give you better armor plating, almost making you indestructible, as well as give you a bigger rack, In Phase three." Elita-One said as she reset Arcee's breastplates and then gestured to Arcee's arms. "I'll do the same here and give your forearms some various upgrades like I did with Springer. Like a grappling hook, multiple weapon modes. And make you some Armblades, but right now your going to have to use a pair of uninstallable blasters." Elita-One said as she reset Arcee's arms. she did the same with Arcee's central crotch part. "Skywarp is up, he was terrified when we let him know what happened to you, after a day he got up. He started to....started to cry for you, Airachnid and Aileron and Strongarm and the others of Beta team reassured him, even Pyra Magna and some of her team where worried for him." Elita said, Arcee looked at herself in the mirror again. "What do you think he'll say?" she asked her sister. Elita-One looked at her and smiled. "Well, It actually was his idea for you to be a bit more bottom heavy, hehe." Elita said as she bumped her hips to Arcee's. Arcee scowled her. "Cortana, I don't need anything right now." Elita said to the AI construct. Cortana nodded her head and disappeared....

Elita-One led Arcee outside and showed her where they where. "Welcome to Fortress Metroplex sis, this is the mobile base where all Project P.R.I.M.E. members are made, now it's here on Mandalore." Elita said as she walked to another entrance, Arcee following her....

Skywarp was with Airachnid, Aileron, Chromia, WindBlade, Pyra Magna and her team, Strongarm, Nautica and Ravage in a large living-style room, Skywarp had a soft pillow in his arms as he looked down, he was still depressed about Arcee. Even Airachnid trying to help him couldn't cheer him up. Elita-One then entered the doorway and Pyra Magna saw her. she turned to Elita and asked. "Anything Elita?" Elita-One looked at Skywarp and he looked at her, she smiled and said. "She's up Skywarp, and remember, she's a changed woman." Skywarp instantly shot up and threw the pillow to his left, hitting Nautica in her face. Arcee then came into view and Skywarp stopped and looked at her with a shocked look, his eyes widened, as well as the other girls in the room. Arcee felt extremely insecure as they all did this. "Arcee?" Skywarp asked as he walked up to her, now looking up at her as he was short compared to her, being up to her belly. "Yeah, this isn't gonna drive you off is it~" Arcee said in a joke, but Skywarp wrapped his arms around Arcee and hugged her. Airachnid then came over and hugged her too, then Aileron and Strongarm and Nautica. Pyra Magna crossed her arms as her team went over to talk with Arcee and the others too. Skywarp was still hugging Arcee when his arms dropped down a bit and Skywarp noticed Arcee's increased trunk size. eh let go and walked around Arcee, she noticed and started to try and hide a blush. Skywarp stepped back as he saw Arcee from the side, then he turned to look at Elita-One with a worried face. "I was just trying to joke because I was sad, I didn't think you'd actually increase her butt size." Skywarp said to Elita-One. Arcee then turned to the other girls, Airachnid and some others looked over and saw Arcee's trunk. Airachnid smiled and gave it a squezze, getting a slap to the hand from Arcee. "Don't do that." Arcee said with a stern look. Then Prowl with June, Jack, Miko, Michel, Mandi and Bo-Katan on his shoulders walked in, then Prowl looked to Arcee as he was talking to Bo-Katan. "~And that's why they call it a innuendo~HELLO MAMA!" Prowl said as he saw Arcee's trunk. Michel then put a mixtape in a portable beatbox he had and raised it. "I LIKE BIG~" But Prowl grabbed it a crushed it in his hand. "Aw..." Michel said. "Can we just not talk or look at my ass?" Arcee shouted....

Solus Prime then walked into the room, towering over everyone, Pyra looked away as her believes said that Solus Prime was a Goddess among other Primes. Arcee looked up at her when Elita-One said. "Solus Prime here helped with creating the various mechanisms and parts I installed into your body sis..." Arcee looked up and Solus, she looked down at her. "Thank you." Arcee said as she bowed a bit to Solus. "You are welcome Arcee." Solus said as she nodded her head. Skywarp then hugged Arcee again and got her to laugh. "Tarn is in a cell, he insisted that he needed to be in one to put some of us at ease." Prowl said as he came over. Arcee then looked at him and nodded her head. "Alright, I'll go talk to him." she said...

~Later in Jacob's room~

Jacob was down in his knees, he was meditating. Looking in through the force as he was still connected to it. Still, it was sometimes difficult to see things, and feel the will of the force. "Trouble, you have with the force Hm?" The wise voice of The grand Jedi Master Yoda asked as Jacob heard it, Jacob grinned as he opened his eyes to see the little green master. "Master Yoda, it's been a while." Jacob said, Yoda gave a faint laugh. "Grown you have, both in wisdom as well as power Revan." Yoda said as he called Jacob by his real last name. "Err...Master Yoda, I'm called Jacob Dabbs now, I've left the order." Jacob said as he then realized. "Wonder if I am really here, do You?" Yoda asked. Jacob looked around. "Yes, how did you get to Mandalore, let alone in the Ark and In my room?" Jacob questioned. "Many ways of entrance, the force reveals." Yoda said. Jacob got up and looked to the door, it was closed. "Well, what do you need master Yoda?" Jacob asked the little green Jedi. "Return to the Jedi, you must, The Empire is growing, The chosen one, the Jedi need." Yoda said as he got up and headed to the door, using the force to open it. "uh, Master, I don't know if you should go out there~Nevermind..." Jacob said as he came out and saw all of the Autobots and Mandalorians looking at Yoda. A moment of silence happened after this and it was so thick a Darksaber could cut through it. Jack then spoke. "The hell is that thing?!" he shouted as he pointed at Yoda, Jacob shot him a glare. "Anger fuels you as well as wisdom now, it dose Revan." Yoda said as he sensed Jacob's rage towards Jack's comment. "*sigh* Everyone, this is Grand master Yoda, he is the Grand master of the Jedi order, he emerged while I was meditating, he is also the one who trained me when I was still called Revan." Jacob said, June was even surprised as she heard this. "Why is a Jedi here on Mandalore?" Michel asked as he stood up, Jacob gave him a glare too. "He might not look intimidating, but trust me, he is a very powerful force user and Jedi master." Jacob said as he stood next to Yoda. "Not answer the heavy, you did." Yoda said looking up at Jacob. "Well Michel, to answer your question: He is here to have me return to the Jedi Temple and help fight an Empire that the Jedi are fighting." Jacob said as he looked at June. "Well are you going to go with him?" Skywarp asked. Jacob stopped himself from answering from instinct. He felt a presence in the force, a pull to say yes and help Yoda and the Jedi. Jacob looked down at Yoda, he then started to think about what has happened to him throughout the years. "Well, If I go back, I guess I'll be the first Cybertronian Jedi ever, and the first Mandalorian Jedi ever since the original Manda'lore." Jacob said. Jacob locked eyes with June, she then nodded her head. "...Alright master Yoda, I Revan will go with you back to the Jedi Temple. As long as Deathwatch comes with me..." Jacob said as he turned to the Mandalorians. Jack and Mandi looked at each other, June smiled, and Michel and the other Mandalorians cheered as they raised their weapons up. "Can come, The Mandalorians" Yoda said as he walked. Jacob and the Mandalorians all looked up to the Autobots. most of them all wished them luck, and Skywarp and Arcee smiled at Jack, he looked up at them and smiled...

"This is the way." Skywarp said. Arcee then repeated the same sentence as she looked at Jack. "This is the way..." she said...

Jack smiled as he put his helmet on, Mandi put her helmet on too, as well as all the other Mandalorians except for Jacob, he went back into his room and came back out with a dark robe on with a new set of Armor on under it, he also had two devises on his hips that looked like Darksabers but more, light-like to Jack. Jacob also had a bizarre looking Mandalorian helmet on, Unlike the usual Mandalorian helmet, this ones visor was just a straight line rather then the 'T' shaped visor that modern Mandalorians have. June approached him and stopped in front of him. "Still fits." Jacob's voice said, sounding rather deeper and modulated sounding. "Together your things, you have hm?" Yoda asked, Jacob turned and looked at Yoda and nodded. "Let's go take this fight to this Empire." Revan said and the Mandalorians all cheered as they went with Revan and Yoda to the ship that Yoda came in outside. The Autobots all waved as the ship flew off. Jack looked down at the shrinking Planet of Mandalore, his Mother, Bo-Katan, Mandi and Revan with him. "So, will we return to Mandalore?" he asked as he turned back to the group. Revan looked to June and he turned back and nodded. "Don't worry Jack, this war might be very short." Revan said as he crossed his arms. Jack looked back at the window, Mandi then put a hand on Jack's shoulder, Jack looked at her and she took his helmet off and then took hers off. "Don't worry Jack, It'll be alright." Mandi said as she kissed Jack on the cheek, Jack tensed up as he looked to the others, June raised an eyebrow. "First a Motorcycle Tomboy and now a Mandalorian Tomboy?" she joked, Michel laughed at that. "I now the mask doesn't show it but my eyes are W I D E open." Revan said, Bo-Katan stared at him intensely. "I'm gonna stab you in your sleep." she said in a serious tone, But June and Revan knew that she wouldn't really try that.....

Jack gave a scared laugh...


End file.
